


Lost in Time

by gemsofformenos



Series: My Works for Azula Week 2019 [4]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Azula meets Korra, Azulaweek2019, Confusion, Gen, Hiding Identity, Time Travel AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2020-06-09 22:46:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 46,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19485559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemsofformenos/pseuds/gemsofformenos
Summary: Azula Week 2019 Day 4 (Time Travel AU)Azula goes over board, as she tried to travel incognito to the Earthkingdom for personal investigations after taking down the New Ozai Society. She barely survives, but she recognizes, that something is terribly wrong, as she woke up at the beach, because one of the women, who helps her says, she's the Avatar...





	1. Stranded

Azula should have known, that it would be a bad idea to return to the Earthkongdom. It didn't matter, that her Coup d'Etat had been bloodless, she was the symbol for shame and defeat of this proud kingdom, but she had to follow the tracks, she had found, as she had crushed the New Ozai Society. The group have had some mysterious and well founded supporter, but these mysterious persons had managed to stay well hidden before her efforts, which had lead Azula to only one conclusion.

External interference.

And Azula had a suggestion, who and why. She would bet her bending, that the Earthkingdom was behind this mysterious support, that's why she had disguised herself and had taken a regular traffic steamer to get to the Earthkingdom. She had to check some hints. It would fit, that the Earthkingdom and especially the Dai Li, which had managed to receive forgiveness, would try to weaken Zuko's position and so the still strong influence of the Fire Nation. Poor Zuzu was always so naive, when it came to politics. The Earthkingdom was still weakened, because of the war and even if Zuko and the stupid Avatar believed in this new peace, Azula didn't. Peace and harmony were such noble words, but when it came to power and politics, those words became often empty shells, lifeless and without any meaning. A weak Fire Nation meant more power and influence for the Earthkingdom. It was a simple calculation for Azula and she wanted to check the sum, to find out, whether she might have calculated correctly.

But right now, she cursed herself for taking this trip. She wasn't captured, but she was trapped. Trapped in this rolling and stomping ship, which struggled its way through a heavy storm. She was laying on her bed, bathed in cold sweat and holding her cramping stomach. Normally Azula didn't become seasick, but this storm managed to get the best of her and the fact, that almost every passenger and even large parts of the crew were seasick, too, didn't help her own health. She could hear vomiting people even in her cabin. The fact, that she had puked her guts out, more than once, didn't stop the sickness coming to her over and over again. The sour and sickening smell within the ship and in her cabin didn't help ether. She barely managed to swallow down another coughing and turned to a mirror. She was so pale and she would have laughed at herself, when she wouldn't feel so miserable, because she noticed a really green hue around her nose.

"Damn it."

She had to get some fresh air, storm or not. She needed all her focus to get on her feet. For a moment, she feared, that she would simply fell back on her bed, because her own dizziness let her cabin turn in one direction, while the storm pushed the ship to another, but finally she managed to leave her cabin. The corridors were dark and the sick and sour smell of vomit laid even heavier within the guts of the ship, but Azula tried her best to ignore it. The chance to get at least some fresh air helped her to do so.

She knew, that it was forbidden to get on deck during a storm. She knew it was also forbidden to open the doors, which separated the waterproof sections of the ship, but she didn't care. Azula needed some air and she would burn anyone to a crisp, who would try to stop her, but she didn't found anyone of the crew, who would try to stop her. Most of them seemed to be busy with their own sickness and so she reached a door, which lead to the upper deck.

She barely managed to push it open, because the wind laid heavy on the iron door. It did cost her a lot of strength to open a slit big enough to press herself through, but finally she was on deck and instantly soaked to the skin. The rain was stinging cold and unpleasant, but Azula also noticed, that her sickness got better. She clawed herself at the handle of the door and breathed against the wall of the ship, because it was much easier, than to breath against the storm.

It was the reason, why she couldn't see the giant wave coming.

Suddenly, she couldn't breath at all, because she was under water. The wave had ripped her off the deck. She started to swim in instinct, fighting for her life to get her head out of the water, but she had no clue, whether she was was about to get up or dive deeper with her movements. Eventually her head came over the surface and she could see the ship rolling in the sea in the distance. Terror clawed her, but she had no time to loose more thoughts about it, because the waves pulled her under, again. She struggled and kicked, desperately, but she felt her strength fading.

And suddenly her sight went black.

* * *

Azula got up with a violent coughing, which forced out some of the salty water. It took her a moment, to recognize the supporting hand on her back.

"That's it, my girl."

Azula turned to the source of the voice and the vision of an mid age woman with gray hair became clearer before her eyes. The unknown woman smiled warm at her.

"Just relax a moment."

Azula felt the woman, who was dressed in the traditional blue of the water tribe, bending the rests of water out of her lungs, which forced her to another coughing attack.

"I know, but the water has to be removed."

Azula managed a snort and tried to stand up, but her legs gave away, instantly.

"Easy, my girl, you almost drown, let us help you, okay."

"I can walk, thank you."

Her voice was much weaker, than she had expected and she tried again to get up, but she only fell over to her right side, kissing the wet sand with her cheek. It elicited the woman an amused chuckle.

"Fine, I'm over there, in case you may change your mind."

The woman stood up and walked some steps into the waves and stared a waterbending kata. Azula managed to sit up after some moments and took a look around. She was at a beach and behind her on a plateau was a tower, much like one, she had seen at air temples raising in the sky. She had no clue, where for Agni's sake she was. She turned back to her unknown savior and observed her bending for a while. Azula felt completely exhausted and it dawned her, that she wouldn't find the strength to get on her feet so soon.

"Who are you?"

Azula's question, let the woman turn to her with a smile.

"Kya. And who are you, my dear?"

Azula's mind went blanc for a second. She reminded herself, that she had to be careful, otherwise she would be in chains, instantly.

"Zirin."

Kya observed her for a moment, before she finally bowed a little.

"Nice to meet you, Zirin."

Azula cursed herself in her mind, for a moment. Zirin was also a wanted person, not as famous as she was, but nevertheless she might have done a mistake, but she was weak and dizzy. This storm had nearly killed her and the struggle was still taking its toll.

"Kya, I'm back with some help!"

The voice of a young woman echoed over the beach. Azula turned around and saw a teenager running up the beach, followed by two other women. It made Azula frown, heavily.

"She's awake, why haven't you helped her to get to the temple, Kya?"

The question came from a gray-haired woman, who was wearing some kind of an uniform with metal parts. Kya chuckled and continued her kata.

"Because she is as stubborn as you could be, Lin. She said, she can walk without my help, yet I'm still waiting for her first own steps.

The woman, who Kya had address as Lin was rolling with her eyes, but the teenager and the young woman at her side burst out in laughter. The brown-haired woman came to Azula and offered her a hand.

"I don't know, if this is a compliment for you, or not, but you should take a helping hand or two. Due to Jinora, you have been almost dead, as she and Kya have found you here at the beach."

She nodded at the teenager beside her. Azula's eyes widened in surprise. The teenager was obviously wearing the robes of an airbender and tattoos were on her arms and on her forehead. An uncomfortable tickle started to crawl up Azula's spine. Something was wrong and obviously she had failed to cover her concerns, because the face of the young woman in front of her got worried.

"Don't be afraid..."

Azula recognized the unspoken question within the woman's pause, but Kya stepped in for her.

"Zirin."

The smile came back to the lips of the blue eyed women.

"Don't be afraid, Zirin. You'll be save here. My name is Korra and I'm the Avatar. I can guarantee you, that we'll take care of you, here."

It was the moment, when Azula's panic took over. She slapped herself, to assure, that she wasn't dreaming. Korra wanted to sooth her, but Azula punched forward and barely missed the Avatar and Jinora with her blue fireball. Her look got only more panicked, as she recognized, that Jinora was using airbending to sidestep her attack.

"This can't be true! Stay away from me!"

The group was also staring at her in disbelieve. Azula started to crawl away from them, but Korra came closer to her again.

"Easy Zirin. I know you must have been went through hell, but no one will do any harm to you."

She blocked another fireball from Azula and kept coming closer, carefully. The former Princess noticed, that the face of the woman stayed gentle. She turned around and started to crawl faster, but stopped after a few meters. She was simply to weak. She turned back and faced Korra's worried look. The others had stayed behind.

"You cannot be the Avatar. I have seen the Avatar, an airbender named Aang, a boy..."

She noticed, that the eyes of the woman in front of her had widened in shock and surprise. Korra seemed to notice her honest confusion, because she showed Azula her open palm and started to bend an little marble-sized ball of air, a little amount of earth a tiny flame and a dip of water on it at the same time. It made Azula's jaw drop in shock… and then she passed out, again.

Korra lifted her up and stared to carry her towards the temple, while the others caught up with her.

"Something is wrong with her."

Korra nodded at Lin's quote.

"She believes, that Aang is the actual Avatar."

Jinora and Lin took a surprised gasp at Korra's quote. Both stared at the teenager in Korra's arms.

"Something strange must has happened to her."

She looked worried at the girl and sighed.

"I hope we can help her."

Lin placed a hand on Korra's shoulder.

"I have no doubt about that."

Korra gave her friend a thankful smile, as she noticed, that Kya had start to walk faster, passing the group. The waterbender had noticed the questioning look and gave Korra an innocent smile.

"I'll go ahead and prepare a bed for her, she'll need a lot of rest within the next days."

Kya rushed away, leaving the rest of the group behind. She prepared a bed, as she had announced for Azula and stayed at the side of the girl, while the others left the room one after another. Azula started to get a little fever, as she had expected, because an infection wasn't unusual with all the water, she had removed out of the lungs. She heard a person entering the room.

"So we have a new guest."

Tenzin came at his sisters side and looked worried at the unconscious girl. Kya nodded.

"Yes, but don't worry, I'll take care of her."

Her brother placed a hand on her shoulder, which brought a little smile on her lips. He was about to leave the room, again, when Kya's voice made him stop.

"Tenzin? Can you send a discrete message to a very special person?"

Her brother turned back to her and frowned confused, while he started to stroke his beard.

"Why me and why discrete."

Kya turned back to Azula and put a strain of her dark hair out of the firebender's face.

"I want to check a possibility, but I want to keep mother out of this."

She felt Tenzin's look resting on her back.

"Her fire is blue, Tenzin."

The monk's eyes shot wide, for a second, before his look became very serious. He simply nodded at his sister, as Kya turned back to him.

"I understand. Leave this to me, Kya. I can send Zuko a message."

He took a last look at Azula.

"Do you really think, she could be Azula?"

Kya gave him a serious look.

"She thinks, that our father is still the Avatar, she can bend blue fire and take a closer look at her. She looks like father and mother have always described her. She has the same eyes like Zuko, Tenzin."

She stroke over the Azula's head.

"I cannot exclude it, Tenzin, so we need someone, who could identify Azula, if he or she would see her, and I would prefer to leave our mother out of this, for some obvious reasons."

Tenzin nodded.

"I'll make sure, that Zuko will be here within the next days, Kya."

He took a deep breath.

"You should prepare Korra, too. Maybe we'll need her help. If this girl really should be Azula, then she could be extremely dangerous."

Kya gave her brother a thankful smile.

"You're right, Tenzin. Please send her here to me."

The monk nodded at his sister and left the room. Kya looked at Azula and sighed.

"My poor child, it seems, that fate really loves to mess up your life."


	2. Suspicions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have received hopes and wishes, if I could continue this one, so I made another chapter today to test the water. It wouldn't be updated as frequent as usual, but as I said, real life is busy lately and sucking on my mood and energy, but nevertheless at some days writing helps a bit, so I'll try to make a shorter one out of this and see, where the journey will take me, Azula, Korra and some of the LoK characters. It'll be my first time to work with them and I'm curious for myself, if I can capture them good enough. I hope you'll enjoy my work with them

It was past sunset, when Korra finally entered the room, where Kya was still watching over Azula. Korra’s face was filled with worries and compassion, as her eyes rested on the sleeping girl in the bed. Azula was bathed in her own sweat and stressed expressions rushed over her from time to time. The waterbender looked tired as well, but Korra knew, that she wouldn’t leave the girls side until she would be sure, that she would recover.

“How is she?”

Kya gave her a tired smile, while the Avatar came to her side and took place on another chair beside Azula’s bed.

“In bad shape, but nothing I can’t handle and she too.”

She bended some cool water around Azula’s forehead for a moment, which made the girl sigh a little in her sleep. Her face softened visibly.

“The water in her lungs has caused an infection, but my treatments, some medicine and a lot of rest will break the fever in no time. She’ll be back in training soon.”

Korra placed a hand on Azula’s forehead to check her temperature too and stroke over it with her thumb.

“I have never seen a firebender bend blue fire. This was amazing.”

Kya’s face got darker.

“It’s one of Agni’s rarest blessings.”

Korra turned to Kya with a suspicious look and her eyes narrowed.

“First Tenzin, now you. What’s about this beating around the bush? He said you might have a theory what has happen to her, but he refused to go into details and he _ordered_ me to handle this information discrete.”

Kya turned back to Azula and took the hand of the sleeping girl.

“I’m sure my mother has told you about a firebender, who was able to create a blue flame.”

Korra stared in confusion at Kya. Seconds passed and her eyes widened in shock and disbelief. She switched her baffled looks between the sleeping girl and the waterbender.

“Impossible! This can’t be Azula. She disappeared decades ago, so she must be an old and gray woman!”

Kya faced the denying look of the Avatar and raised an eyebrow.

“Impossible? You’re the Avatar, I think you should know better, Korra, especially when you start to check the facts.”

Korra’s face became serious.

“Fine. I’m listening.”

Kya noticed the skeptical tone in Korra’s voice, but she ignored it.

“Due to the stories I have heard from my parents and from all their close friends, ‘Zirin’ is about the same age Azula must have been, as she disappeared. She also looks like Azula, at least she looks like my parents have described her. She has the same eyes like Zuko, the same rare golden color. I remember Zuko’s face, when he was a young man and I also remember his mother Lady Ursa and this girl definitely shares features with both. And she can bend blue fire, like Azula.”

Kya could see Korra’s mind working more and more. Finally she nodded at Kya.

“You have more than a point, Kya, yet I’m not convinced. She may be a grand-daughter to Azula. It would be the far more logical explanation for all these points, than your suggestion.”

A little smile rushed over the waterbender’s face, before her look turned back to a serious and worried one.

“Tenzin would be proud of you, Korra. A logical approach and a vital hint, but think about her reaction at the beach. She was shocked as you have introduced yourself as the Avatar.”

Korra’s face became very serious.

“She thinks Aang is the Avatar and still a teenager.”

Kya nodded with a sad face.

“That’s the vital piece for my own puzzle. Without this fact, I would tend to your grand-daughter-theory, but this reaction makes me believe, we have found Azula, Princess of the Fire Nation, aunt of the mighty Fire Lord Izumi and sister of the former Fire Lord Zuko.”

Korra was about to answer, as a sharp piece of metal pinned a wanted poster at the wall beside the bed. Korra and Kya turned around in shock, facing the dangerous gaze of Lin.

“And in case this should be the truth, she’s also a wanted person, accused for crimes against the Fire Nation and the Earthkingdom, committed in war.”

Her voice was as sharp as a knife.

“I have checked the lists of missing persons and I have found one match. Normally an impossible one, but due to her reactions at the beach...”

Korra recognized, that Kya was slowly shifting her position. The Avatar could feel the woman sensing for the water around her.

“For most of all she is ill and scared to death, Lin. She’s almost drown today, she has an infection because of it, she’s lonely, scared and doesn’t know where she is and until now it’s only a suggestion. We have no prove, that this suggestion is correct.”

Lin shifted her position as well.

“You seemed to me very confident about your suggestion only moments ago.”

Kya’s eyes started to glow dangerously.

“I’ll not allow you to arrest her, only out of some sort of suggestions, no matter how convinced I am. She needs help, rest and healing, then we might try to prove...”

“Enough!”

Korra’s harsh words ripped both women out of their quarrel.

“Gee, both of you, calm down a bit.”

Korra turned to Lin.

“Kya is right. Azula or not, she is ill and without a real prove we cannot arrest her only because we suggest, she might be Azula. And even when she really should be Azula, imagine how confusing and scary this must be for her. She needs help to understand, what has happen to her and orientation, how things could go on, so I won’t allow you to throw her into a cell.”

Lin was about to protest, but Korra’s look let her close her mouth. She huffed annoyed and crossed her arms before her chest glaring at Kya, who had a mischievous smile on her lips, but Korra turned now to the waterbender, facing her with a serious look.

“But Lin is right, too. If she really should be Azula, than she could become really dangerous and her appearance might stir up old quarrels between the Nations and within the Nations. We have to be careful with her, Azula or not and we have to keep an close eye on her and we mustn’t underestimate her and we need to find out quickly, who she really is and what has happen to her.”

Kya sighed and relaxed her position. Also Lin’s face softened a bit and she nodded.

“I have asked Tenzin to send Zuko a message. I bet he’s already on his way. My brother has suggested to inform you about my suspicion, in case she would become dangerous.”

Korra nodded in approval.

“Both are good ideas. Meanwhile we should think about, how we should handle her.”

“With honesty.”

Kya’s answer came instantly. It elicited Korra a surprise gasp and a second one, as she noticed Lin’s approval. The earthbender sighed and walked to the poster and took it off the wall.

“Azula was known for her bending, but more important for me for her sharp mind. I fear she would notice any sort of masquerade. She’ll expect it even more, in my opinion. A game with open cards from us would be unexpected and might convince her more to behave.”

She rolled her eyes, as she noticed the remaining confusion in Korra’s look.

“Orientation. In case she’s Azula, she doesn’t know anyone here, she has no idea where to go, who she could contact and how the world has changed. Her recovery will limit her too, so I think she’ll prefer this sort of stability and clear rules, an honest approach will offer her.”

Lin recognized the warm smile of Kya at her side. The waterbender had started to stroke the hair of the sleeping girl again.

“And she isn’t used to be treated with honesty. Most of her life, people haven’t treated her with open honesty. I think after all she has been through, she deserves a little bit of it.”

Korra closed her eyes and thought about it some moments before she finally nodded at both women.

“Then it’s settled. I’ll call Asami to come to the temple. I think I won’t leave the island for a while until we know, how things will go on and I won’t hide the reasons for it before her. We should also inform Jinora, Suyin and Opal, but no one else, until we truly know, whether this person is Azula or not.”

Kya and Lin nodded at Korra and the Avatar left the room after she had taken a last look an Azula with a sigh. Lin and Kya watched her closing the door. The earthbender came closer to Kya and the waterbender leaned her head against Lin’s middle.

“You suspicioned it right from the start Kya, didn’t you?”

Lin had her arms crossed before her chest and her voice sounded disappointed. Kya avoided her observing look and remained quite. It caused another annoyed huff from Lin.

“Great and why haven’t you talked to me?”

The waterbender started to chew on her cheek.

“I have expected this sort of reaction at this news.”

She pointed at the little hole at the wall, where the wanted poster had been pinned at. Kya felt the earthbender’s tension growing. Lin released a sarcastic snort.

“What you’ve seen was no reaction at your suspicion, it is my anger about how little you seem to trust me, Kya. Do you really think I wouldn’t have considered her situation and her condition, as well as your opinion in her case?”

The waterbender blushed deeply, as a cold and uncomfortable tickle was growing in her stomach. This feeling grew rapidly as she finally dared to face Lin. The earthbenders eyes were filled with tears and she looked really hurt.

“Lin, I...”

Kya tried to get one of Lin’s hands, but the woman turned herself out of the grip and took a step away from the waterbender.

“Spare your breath Kya, I know what you want to say. It’s the same everyone says to me. They all just see the uniform and the title.”

The bitterness in her voice brought tears to Kya’s eyes.

“No matter what I do, no matter how hard I try, I fail. I tried to be perfect for mother, I failed, I tried to be perfect for Tenzin, I failed, I tried to be perfect for you...”

“Lin stop it!”

Kya jumped up from her chair and faced the hurt and angry face of her girlfriend. Hot tears where rolling down her cheeks and her lips were quivering. Lin was teary as well, but her eyes were also filled with burning anger.

“Stop what, Kya. Mentioning that even my girlfriend thinks I’m cold and distant, only addicted to my duty? Mentioning that even my girlfriend don’t have enough trust in me, that I could see both sides of a medal?”

Her anger was mirrored in Kya’s eyes now.

“That’s a lie, Lin and you know that!”

It was an threatening, but also tear-choked hissing from Kya, but it only caused a bitter laughter from the earthbender.

“Do I, Kya? In that case, the officer in me would have a question for you. If this is a lie, then why do you make me feel this way, Kya by hiding this away from me?”

Kya felt her color fading from her face, but at the same time she felt her anger bubbling up even more.

“Don’t tell me, you wouldn’t have acted the same way.”

She regretted her words as soon as they had left her mouth. She could see how every syllable was cutting Lin like a knife. For a moment she could see the pain, but Lin’s face suddenly changed into a empty and stoic mask.

“Probably not.”

She closed her eyes in bitterness and defeat and turned around on spot and walked to the door. She stopped a brief moment with her hand on the handle. Kya couldn’t see her eyes, but her voice was weak and soaked with tears.

“But only because I would have been worried about you and for protecting you from any harm and not for convincing you to throw a girl into a cell, which might only need some help, no matter who she is.”

The break was almost unbearable.

“I really thought you would know me better.”

Kya felt, like she was choked by someone, as the door closed behind Lin. Her tears ran stronger and she couldn’t suppress her sobs anymore. She had no idea, how long she had stood in the room, before a painful whimper from Azula demanded her attention.

At least looking at this girl would keep her occupied.

At least for a while.

At least a part of her mind.


	3. Wake Up

Azula was glad, as she woke up, because she could feel the nightmares slip away from her. In her dreams, she was haunted by her own imagination, haunted by the scary idea of being lost in time…

Her eyes shot wide open and the panic returned instantly, building a strange knot within her guts. Azula clawed herself in the sheets and started to scan the room carefully. She was placed in a nice and comfortable bed within a room, which reminded her of some old ruins of the Airtemples, she had seen in the old scrolls, but this room was in best conditions, fresh painted and furnished. Azula frowned deeper at the light in this room. The sun was about to rise and had already started to shine through the window, but also a strange lamp was spending some dim light at her nightstand. The lamp was spending a warm light, like an open flame would do, but no flame was burning, instead something was glowing in a bright and hot light within a glass bulb. The Firebender stared in disbelief at the lamp. She faintly remembered, that some scientist in the Fire Nation had started to experiment with the powers of lightning and ways to make this power usable for the glory of the Nation. Some experiments had been linked with ideas to create some endless shining lights…

A shifting at her side ripped Azula out of her thoughts. She jerked in surprise and turned to the source of the movement. Kya’s head was resting at the side of her bed. The Waterbender was fallen asleep, but still sitting on her chair, her head laying on Azula’s bed. It seemed to her, that the woman hadn’t left her side during the night. This idea was stirring up Azula’s emotions. Her instincts told her to run immediately. As longer as she would stay here, as more she must fear, that her cover could fall, but on the other hand…

She started to shiver a little as the image of the young woman came back to her mind. She could see Korra bending all elements before her inner eye again. It was impossible, but she was here and due to the weakness and pains, her body was letting her feel, Azula was nearly sure that this wasn’t a dream. Everything felt far too real, even her panic and confusion.

She needed answers for some vital questions and she needed them as quick as possible.

“You’re up, finally.”

Azula’s heart nearly skipped a beat at the voice, which came out of the corner of the room. Azula cursed herself in her mind for a second for being so careless, because she had missed the woman in the dark corner of the room. Lin stood up and walked over to the bed. Her expression was serious and it was sending a cold shiver down Azula’s spine. She had seen eyes like this before, but always at her father. It wasn’t possible to read the mind of the woman in front of her, who was in this strange kind of uniform, but she felt the pensive scanning eyes resting on her in a far too familiar way.

“How are you?”

Azula hesitated to answer, but Lin’s face didn’t show any change of emotion and this was much more alarming than any sort of anger or impatience would have been.

“Better.”

A single nod was the first response for this careful answer. Azula realized, that Lin was testing the water like she did. She felt the green eyes of the woman piercing her soul, like she loved to do it with other people.

“You have questions.”

It wasn’t a suspicion, Lin mentioned a fact. Normally this might have amused Azula, it also might have drawn some interest, but right now, it only let the awkward feeling in her chest growing more and more. She was in the defense and she had no clue how to turn the tide, so she stayed quite. The heavy silence in the room was thick and dark, but finally Lin nodded a second time and returned to her chair in the corner of the room and took place on it. Azula observed her out of the corner of her eyes, while she laid back in her sheets. She moved herself very carefully, because something in the observant gaze of the woman was highly alarming.

Minutes passed in dead silence and only the regular breathing of Kya was to be heard in the room. Azula turned to the Waterbender again and observed her closer. Something in the peaceful face of the woman reminded her of someone, but she couldn’t place a finder on it. Suddenly she felt even more uncomfortable. She had heard a slight movement from Lin on her chair and she didn’t knew why, but everything in this silence screamed of more tension and danger. It brought the first little smirk to Azula’s lips.

“You seem to be concerned.”

The sweet curiosity was a first try to get the upper hand again, but Lin was aware of it.

“Of cause, you’re a stranger.”

Azula turned back to her, with a dangerous smile on her lips.

“You seem to have a low estimation of strangers. Do you think I could be so ungrateful to my savior, that I would do any harm to _her_?”

Azula raised an eyebrow in surprise, because Lin showed no expected reaction. The Firebender was sure, that she had felt some tension between Kya and Lin. It was the way the woman had reacted at her interest in the Waterbender, but right now, this uniformed woman kept a perfect Pai Sho face.

“Yes.”

Lin’s voice was cold and cut like a knife. Azula bit her lip in frustration. She had expected a retreat or an apology, but this open hostility alarmed her even more and it left her less options to maneuver. She couldn’t push it too far for now, not in her condition and position, otherwise she might have tickled the dragon even more now, but so she simply shrugged shoulders.

“I’m really hurt. Even I know manners.”

Lin released a sarcastic snort.

“You may know them, but I’m in doubt if you will care about them.”

Azula suppressed the urgent need to raise an eyebrow, but she felt this unpleasant cold tickle at her spine. The direction this conversation was taking was highly alarming for her as more as she hasn’t found her locked up. It wouldn’t be her wish, but at least it would prove her suspicion, that her cover was already blown up.

“Have you considered the fact, that she’s also worried about you, my dear.”

Lin and Azula shifted their attention towards Kya. The voice of the Waterbender was a little sleepy, but also filled with a strange sort of seriousness. Lin raised an eyebrow at this quote, but Azula frowned in confusion at her. Obviously some sort of fear must also have rushed over her face, because Kya took her hand and started to stroke soothingly over her knuckles with her thumb. It let Azula cursing herself silently in her mind.

“Don’t worry my dear, no one plans to do you any harm here. Lin is always worried about such things, it’s her job.”

She gave the woman on the chair a warm smile, which elicited her a little snort, but it seemed that she was also blushing a bit.

“For some more than for others, I think.”

The sharp words had left Azula’s mouth almost automatically and she added a gasp, as the surprise of her short moment of carelessness kicked in. She recognized the dangerous flicker in Lin’s eyes and the tightening grip at her hand. Kya had stopped stroking the back of her hand. The Waterbender observed the Earthbender and an even warmer smile found its way to her lips.

“Yes and I thank Tui and La every day for her.”

Kya’s look wandered back to Azula and the blue eyes of the woman became dangerously cold for a moment.

“Even when it’s not necessary. I could easily place the water back were it came from, in case you would have tried something stupid.”

She let this warning stay in the room for some seconds, until she was sure, that Azula had get the message, before she continued stroking the Firebenders hand with a smile.

“But you haven’t done something stupid.”

“Yet.”

Lin’s addition was dry, but it hadn’t the sharp edge and tension from before. The Earthbender walked over to Kya and pulled her head at her middle after a moment of hesitation. Azula noticed some sort of deep relief rushing over Kya’s face and the woman closed her eyes in pleasure, reaching with her free hand to Lin’s back to pull her closer to her. This display of affection left an awkward feeling of loneliness and isolation in Azula’s chest. She retrieved her own hand out of Kya’s grip and turned away from them. She did her best to fight the sobs and the tears which tried to get control of her from out of nowhere. She wouldn’t allow this mortifying weakness getting the best of her. Kya was about to place her hand back on Azula’s shoulder, but Lin took them to stop her girlfriend and she shook her head with a sad knowing smile.

“We’ll wait outside, Zirin. Call us, please, when you feel ready for it. Korra, Kya and I want to talk with you.”

Her voice became softer, but still with a little bitterness in it.

“Tissues are in the nightstand. I also don’t need them, still I have to refill my own from time to time.”

Azula heard a muffled sob from Kya at this quote. Both women stood up and walked towards the door.

“We want to help you, even I.”

Azula didn’t move, but she noticed the honesty in Lin’s words, before she heard the door closing. She was thankful for the instinct of this uniformed woman. She spared her from showing this choking weakness in front of some strangers.

Azula felt her walls washed away by the tears, which floated her eyes as the first sobs started to wreck her. She wouldn’t admit it, but she was glad, that she knew now, where to find the tissues, she didn’t needed.


	4. Traiding Troubles

Lin had barley closed the door as Kya was slamming her lips against hers, giving her girlfriend a long and passionate kiss. Lin was caught a bit off guard, but she finally closed her arms around Kya and leaned into the kiss. It took moments before both broke it, panting heavily. The Waterbender had buried her hands in Lin's hair and started to play with a strain of it.

"I'm sorry, Lin. I'm so sorry for..."

Lin placed a finger on Kya's lips and gave her a warm smile, still struggling to get her breath back.

"No, I'm sorry for snapping at you."

Both shared another kiss, before Kya leaned her head against Lin's.

"No, it was my fault first. You wouldn't have snapped at me this way, when I would have talked with you about my suspicion."

She cupped Lin's face with her hands and faced the warm look of the Earthbender.

"I trust you Lin, no matter what happens. I hope you now that. I only..."

Her explanation was cut off by another kiss of Lin, who gave her a loving smile, as their lips parted.

"I know Kya. Just promise me not to do it again, okay."

They shared another long kiss, before they rested in each others arms. Kya took Lin's hand and brushed with her thumb over Lin's palm.

"Thank you for keeping me save tonight. I haven't heard you coming back."

Lin gave the Waterbender a kiss on her hair and started to curl one of Kya's gray locks. It casted a smile on the woman's lips and she nuzzled her head closer to the Earthbender's shoulder.

"I regretted my outburst as soon as I closed this door, but I needed time to come down, so I stayed before the door until I sensed you were asleep, before I entered again."

She placed another kiss on Kya's head.

"Sorry for keep you waiting, but I feared..."

Kya kissed Lin's cheek and stroke carefully over the old scars on the other one.

"A good choice, Lin. I also needed a moment."

Lin raised an eyebrow, but she smiled warm and thankful at her girlfriend. Kya pulled her into another kiss, while cupping her cheeks, when Korra came down the corridor. The Avatar's face lighted up instantly at this display of affection.

"Good to see, that nobody is holding a grudge against each other about yesterday."

The women turned to her, smiling and blushing a bit, but Korra simply pulled both of them in a hug.

The three smiled at each other for a moment, before Korra's face returned to a serious expression.

"I guess she's awake."

Kya nodded and Lin's face got darker and sad. She turned to the closed door and her voice sounded worried.

"The events are taking its toll from her. She'll need some moments, before we can talk with her."

Korra's face got filled with sadness and compassion, but she nodded.

"I can imagine that, It's a big pill to swallow for her, whether she should only have lost her memory or even worse."

She sighed frustrated and turned to Kya.

"But we've more problems, the Press is curious about the sudden departure of the Fire Lord and her father towards Republic City. Fire Lord Izumi has officially announced at sudden visit at President Zhu Li Moon and that they'll resident here at the Air Temple during the visit. Zhu Li has requested me to visit her later this morning about this."

Lin frowned at Korra's news. She looked really concerned.

"This unexpected visit stinks of trouble, Korra. The Press will be merciless and it means, that I have to return to the city soon. I'll try my best to keep everything under cover, but I fear it'll be only a matter of time, when rumors start to spread out."

Korra nodded with a dark and worried face.

"I know. And I have hoped to spare this poor girl more trouble. At least until we know, what really has happened to her and how we can help her."

Kya rolled her eyes and was shaking her head.

"I think I have to talk a word with Tenzin about the meaning of the word 'discrete'."

The quote of the Waterbender elicited Korra and Lin a little snicker, beside their worries.

"I won't blame him for it, Kya. I have the suspicion, it has been Zuko, who failed to keep this hidden before his daughter. You know how much he misses her."

Kya gave Lin a knowing smile and leaned back at her shoulder. The focus of the group returned to the door in front of them.

"How much time she'll need, until we can talk to her?"

Kya shrugged shoulders at Korra's question and both turned to Lin, who had closed her eyes. Suddenly they flew open and she jumped forward, storming the room. Her shocked look rested on the empty bed. The women looked at each other and one word escaped their lips simultaneously.

"Shit..."

The window of the room was open and Azula gone… and so the tissues.

* * *

The urgent need to flee was suddenly there as her crying and desperation grew worse, so Azula had chosen the only way out of the room, the window, but now she wasn't so sure, whether this has been a smart idea or not. Her tears were still running down her cheeks and the fact, that she had no clue where she was didn't help. It was obviously an Air Temple, but none of the old ones. It was only another prove, that something was terribly wrong and it clawed her with sharp fangs, that her nightmares might be reality. Her legs felt wobbly and her head started to ache again, but she kept searching a way out of the areal, halfway sneaking, halfway running and always careful not to draw attention. She was passing another building, when she finally spotted the shining ray of energy, who seem to disappear in the sky in the distance. She had never seen anything like this or heard of such a phenomenon and it let this choking panic grew more and more. She started to run towards it, only focusing on this beaming light, until she reached a little pavilion on a cliff. It was until then, when she finally noticed the big city at the coast, where this light emerged.

Azula stared in total horror and disbelief at the magnificent sight. The city in front of her was breathtaking, glittering in the first lights of this new dawn. It was incomparable to anything Azula had seen before, it was out of this world.

Out of her world…

It was the final hit. Azula collapsed on her knees, while the tears were streaming down her cheeks. She stared in terror at this scenery with raw shock and terror for a moment, before new sobs wrecked her body. She buried her face in her hands and cried out her desperation. It didn't mattered anymore to keep up a strong face.

* * *

She was curled into a little ball and staring at her own feet, when a gentle hand touched her at her shoulder. She winced in shock and looked up, only to face the worried look of a black-haired boy.

"Sorry, I didn't want to scare you."

Azula didn't say a word, she only stared at him out of her red cried eyes. His look got only sadder and more worried. Azula's eyes shot wide at his look, because it strongly reminded her at Aang. She dared to grab his hand in instinct.

"Aang…?"

The boy's eyes widened in surprise and he shook his head, but placed another hand carefully over Azula's

"No, my name is Meelo."

Azula's face fell and she retrieved her hand out of Meelo's grip, yet it let him only look more concerned, which increased this resemblance with Aang again. He frowned at her for a moment, but then his face lighted up a bit.

"You're the girl aunt Kya and my sister have found on the beach, right?"

Azula only pulled her knees to her chest as an answer and started to stare at the city. The boy observed her with a sad look for a while, but suddenly he picked up a block and a pencil and simply took place beside her, but with a little distance. He started to draw in silence and so time passed.

She had no clue how long it had took, but suddenly a piece of paper appeared before her nose. She wanted to push it away, but the picture on it forced a surprised gasp out of her. It was a perfect sketch of her sitting in this pavilion with her knees pulled to her chin. She could see this deep sadness in her eyes and the faint line of tears running down her cheek. She looked up to the boy, who was observing her.

"I would have tried to let you smile on this drawing, but I feel you're not in the right mood for such a picture."

She shared baffled looks with the drawing and Meelo, who looked so worried and sad at her. Suddenly he started to look embarrassed to the ground.

"I know it's only a quick sketch of you, but I wasn't sure if you would stay longer and I wanted to finish it..."

His face reddened and a shy smile appeared on his lips.

"I couldn't resist to draw you, because… well.. you're beautiful, you know."

Azula stared at the blushing boy and then back on the drawing. Finally she reached up her hand and took it out of Meelo's.

"You can keep it, or burn it, if you don't like it."

His voice was nervous, but his shy smile stayed. Azula kept looking at the drawing. He had perfectly caught her in all her desperation, isolation and weakness.

A mortifying idea.

She lighted a blue flame on the palm of her other hand and brought the drawing close to the flame, but she hesitated inches before the paper reached the flames. She looked back to Meelo, who had kept observing her. He was staring with big eyes at her blue flame, but suddenly his eyes became a determent glow.

"Wait. May I try it again? I still can change a bit of it."

Azula raised an eyebrow, but she handed him the drawing and Meelo instantly started to erase parts of it and began to draw again. Azula observed his concentrated work, until a satisfied smile appeared on his face. He handed her the drawing again and Azula's eyes widened again in surprise.

Meelo had changed the direction and the way she was looking on the picture. She wasn't staring into nowhere anymore. Instead she was now facing a person or better a implied presence of a person, because he had only added an outreached hand with an arm, which offered her help and support to stand up. Her look was still filled with this sadness, but also now with a questioning surprise. It was a kind of hope in this picture now, which the last one had lacked completely. Azula pointed at the arm on the picture.

"Who is this?"

Meelo's face started to shine and he knelt beside her.

"Whoever you need to help you up."

She snorted a bit and stared at the city again for a moment. She winced again, as she felt the hand of the boy resting on her shoulder. Meelo smiled warm at her. Azula pushed his hand off her shoulder and shook her head.

"These persons are all long gone. I'm alone. All alone."

She wanted to wrapped her arms around her knees again, but Meelo grabbed one of her hands and squeezed it, ignoring the angry look of Azula.

"Then find some new."

Azula released a sarcastic laughter and tried to free her hand from the grip of the boy, but only half-hearted.

"You don't want to get it, boy. I'm lost here. Completely lost."

She wanted to rip her hand out of his grip, but she didn't, because Meelo shook his head heavily. Azula could hear some yelling in the distance. It seemed that her flight had been noticed in the end.

"Maybe you was lost, but we have found you."

He squeezed her hand only a bit harder.

"You'll see, people here are awesome, even my sisters, but don't tell them that I have confessed this to you."

The noise got louder and he noticed the rising worries in Azula's face. The Firebender started to check possible directions for a new flight.

"You can hide yourself in my room for a while, if you need more time. I can show you the way,."

The boy stood up and tugged at her arm. Azula took a quick look at the drawing and then back at Meelo and it let her lips curve up, slightly.

"A little more time would be helpful. I have a lot of questions."

The beaming smile of the boy was enough to help her back on her feet, but her body stiffened in surprise as she got caught in a squeezing hug by Meelo as soon as she was up. His face was ridiculous serious as he unwrapped his arms around her middle and a faint idea of Sokka rushed through her mind. It would fit somehow, in case her suspicion about the heritage of this boy should be correct. His voice also got this bossy sound now.

"Alright, just keep your head down, we have to be careful."


	5. Trust and Dare

Azula was rather thankful as they finally had reached Meelo's room and she let herself fall on his bed, tired and exhausted. She recognized the worried eyes of the boy resting on her.

"Do you need something? Some water? Tea? Or a breakfast?"

Azula was about to reject this offer, but her growling and gurgling stomach fas faster. It brought another beaming smile on Meelo's lips.

"Just stay here, please. I'll be back soon with something for you, okay?"

His warm smile was too much to resist and Azula smiled back at him and nodded. Suddenly she found herself a second time in Meelo's arms, before the boy rushed out of his room.

Azula placed her head on the pillow and closed her eyes. She needed a plan and she needed one fast. This choking sadness and the shock tried to come back, but for now she managed to keep her brain focused. She was sure, that she wasn't home anymore and even if she had no clue how this was possible, she started to believe, that she was in a wrong time. The city, new Airbenders, the temple, the boy… the Avatar. It seemed to her that many years must have passed since she had started her fateful trip to the Earthkingdom.

Another aspect came to her mind. She also had no clue where she was. She felt tears floating her eyes, but she wiped them away with a sarcastic snort. It didn't mattered where she was anyway. All places she knew, all places where she once would have returned to would have changed too, so it didn't mattered where she was now. It was more important to get an update on everything she had missed. It would help her to find a new place to hide and to help her Nation to become glorious again.

Or maybe her Nation was already glorious again?

Or gone?

And what has happened to Zirin and the others? What has happened to Mai, TyLee, Kiyi… Zuko? Have they searched for her, worried for her… missed…?

Grief and sadness took over again and Azula just buried her face in the pillow to muffle the sobs. Waves of shame and hate over her own pathetic behavior rushed over her, but it wasn't enough to erase this stinging pain in her chest, which was squeezing more tears out of her eyes and finally she gave in this feeling and let her tears falling free again until her own exhaustion let her fall asleep.

* * *

A gentle touch on her shoulder made her jump up in bed and lighting a blue flame on her open palm, but it was only Meelo, who was back with a rich breakfast, big enough for three. The boy gave her a shy smile.

"Sorry, but breakfast is ready."

Azula let the flame die and took place on his bed in lotus seat and Meelo did the same. The tablet was between them and filled near to overload with food and drinks. Eggs, bacon, rice, noodles, fish, seafood, vegetables, bread, buns, jam, honey, fruits, tea, water, juices… it looked like Meelo had plundered the whole kitchen. The boy was already eating eggs and bacon with some rice and vegetables with audible satisfaction.

"Don'tch 'ell my Bab..."

Azula looked at him, with a lack of understanding, which brought an ashamed smile to his face. He swallowed the huge bite and tried again.

"Don't tell my Dad, that I'm eating bacon. He always makes a big deal out of it, but I love bacon and thanks to aunt Kya we have meat and fish and all this delicious stuff."

His face reddened a bit.

"I don't eat it often, but sometimes I cannot resist."

It was casting an mischievous smirk on Azula's face and she made a locking movement with her hand before her mouth to signal the boy, that her lips would be sealed. She also took the chopsticks, Meelo had brought for her and both enjoyed the rich breakfast in silence for a while.

* * *

Azula enjoyed the meal and she felt much better after a while. She had placed the chopsticks back on the tablet and was sipping at her tea. Now she felt ready to search for some answers.

"So you're an Airbender too?"

It was a careful start to test the water, but due to Meelo's smile a perfect one. He nodded heavy.

"Yes, like my sisters and my Dad, but there are many other Airbender here in the temple."

Azula's eyes widened in surprise and a brief shadow rushed over Meelo's face.

"You don't know it, right?"

He hesitated a moment before he continued.

"Do you have lost you memory?"

Azula scanned the questioning look of the boy and nodded finally. It would help to get more informations from him. It elicited him a sad sigh and he faced the tablet for a moment.

"That's horrible. I would feel so afraid and lost."

Azula chewed on her cheek for a moment and nodded again, but suddenly she felt Meelo's hand on her knee. The boy had an uplifting smile on his face.

"Let me help you a bit. I can tell you a thing or two, okay?"

It brought a strange warm tickle to Azula to see the boy smiling at her. She smiled back at him.

"This would be wonderful."

His smile grew to a beaming one.

"Awesome! What do you want to know?"

Azula's mind started to race again. She had so many questions, but Meelo was a boy, so he wouldn't be able to give her all the information she would need, but it would be a starting point. Finally she made a decision.

"Tell me more about this place here and the people who live here."

The boy nodded with a smile.

"Of cause, but first..."

Meelo stood up and took a covered bowl from his nightstand. He lifted the cover and placed the bowl in Azula's lap. Her eyes widened in total surprise. She shared baffled looks with the bowl and the boy.

"Fire cherries. These are my absolute favorite, unfortunately Ikki's too."

His face changed into an sulky and suspicious look, like he was expecting, that named Ikki would show up any second, since he has lifted the cover of the bowl.

"My sister will kill me, when she finds out, that I have taken hers too, so we could have some more as a snack, but fire cherries are always worth this risk."

He blushed a bit and turned his head away.

"And you too, of cause."

Azula stared speechless at the boy, who shook his head a bit to focus again.

"I hope you like them, too."

Azula gave him a warm smile and she tried best to hold back some tears, yet her eyes got a wet glitter.

"I love them."

She found herself in another hug of the boy and for the first time she dared to hug him as well. His ears seemed to glow in crimson red as he released her out of his arms and he took place on his bed again. Both took a cherry and ate them, before Meelo started to tell her more about this place.

* * *

She had no clue how long she and Meelo have talked, but the bowl was nearly empty. Azula had gained more information, than she had expected, about this temple, about the big city… Republic City, about Korra's struggles with the Equalits, the harmonic convergence and the opening of the Spirit World, the return of the Airbenders, of Zaheer and the Red Lotus and of the war against Kuvira. It was a heavy load for her. The world she used to know seemed to have changed so much…

She must have looked very lost, because Meelo took one of her hands and squeezed it a bit.

"Don't worry. My family and friends are all wonderful persons. They can help you and they'll do everything they can to put things right. All you have to do is to trust them a little bit and to have faith in them. But most of all you must have faith in yourself."

Azula pulled her hand carefully out of Meelo's grip and pulled her legs to her chin again.

"I don't know, Meelo. I feel like I don't belong here, but I also fear, that there is no way back for me."

The boy remained silent and Azula stared at the nearly empty bowl.

"Your family… Your grandfather, was he…?"

Meelo nodded.

"Yes. Aang was my grandfather. I really wish, that I could have met him. They all say I would look like him."

Azula closed her eyes and the vision of Aang came to her mind.

"You do."

The words have slipped out of her mouth faster than she had recognized it. Her body stiffened instantly and she observed Meelo's reaction pensively. The boy was facing her with a questioning look for some time, but then his face got sad again.

"My grandma, Katara. She loves to tell us stories about him and their old friends."

Azula felt her heart running faster, still she suppressed the urge to ask about these stories, but it seemed, that Meelo wanted to proceed anyway.

"Do you want to hear my favorite one?"

Azula knew better. She knew, that it would bring her trouble, but she couldn't resist. She nodded.

"My grandparents where called to Fire Lord Zuko some years after the war was over. He needed their help to search for his sister. Friends of her had dared to contact him, because she was missing. Due to my grandma, he was stressed out, deeply worried and so afraid, that something horrible could have happened to her. All of them went out to search for her, but they have never found her. It was a hard hit for all of them, because they found out, that she got lost on a mission to uncover more conspiracy against the Fire Lord. Their search helped to prevent a vital blow against the Fire Nation."

All color had left Azula's face and tears started to roll down her cheeks, but Meelo was too lost in his story to recognize it.

"The Fire Lord never gave up his search. He has traveled the world over and over again for the glory of his Nation, but also to search at any place he could reach to find her or at least to find a hint, what has happened to her. He intensified this search as he passed the crown to his daughter and even now he is still searching."

Meelo had also a tear in his eyes as he faced the shocked look of Azula.

"Grandma says, he only became so strong and old, because he refuses to leave this world before he finds out what has happened to Azula and he still hopes to find her one day to say thank you."

Azula had started to tremble.

"So Zuz… Lord Zuko is still alive?"

Meelo nodded with a shy smile. Azula's mind went blank. She stared with open mouth at the boy and the silence was almost unbearable. Meelo's look had changed into an almost begging one.

"I love this story, because as sad as it is, it is also full of hope for me. I fight with my sisters too, but this is exactly the thing I would do for any of them, no matter what has happened before."

Azula scanned his look fore some time, before her eyes shut even wider. She looked down at the few remaining cherries in the bowl. None of them had a pit in it. Something clicked in her mind and she jumped up from the bed, taking a few steps back from Meelo.

"You… You tricked… How did you… You have never asked me about my name. Why?"

The boy pointed at the desk. Azula walked carefully to it and picked up a sketchbook. She started to browse through the pages and suddenly she found an old painting of her between two pages. Meelo had obviously used it as a template for some own drawings of her. She stared back at the boy in confusion, but also with a growing rage. This boy had made a fool out of her.

"You lied at me! All the time!"

She let the book falling back on the desk and blue flames started to leak out of her trembling fists, but Meelo ignored it. Suddenly he pushed himself forward with his bending and the next thing she felt were his arms wrapped around her middle. Azula stared in total disbelieve at the boy, who was pressing himself against her with tears in his eyes.

"I never lied to you. Everything is the truth, my help, my intension, this story, everything. I only skipped the fact that I had a suspicion, who you are… Azula."

He intensified the grip and looked up at her with open honesty. Azula was shaking her head with a totally baffled look.

"But why? Why do you help me. You know who I am."

Now it was Meelo's face, which got filled with confusion. Suddenly he reminded her so much of his grandfather, it was almost ridiculous.

"Why not? You need help and I can help. We all can, if you dare to trust us. You need time to deal with the shock and I could give you some."

He carefully released her out of his arms, still observed by her confused, but pensive scanning eyes. He seemed to search for the right words and nodded for himself after a moment.

"You should talk with Korra. She knows how it's like to feel lost and out of place."

His voice fell lower and his head dropped a bit.

"I only can imagine how scary this must be for you, but Korra has a real clue."

He dared to take one of her hands again and Azula didn't wince back. It brought a hopeful smile on Meelo's lips.

"Should I call for her or do you still need more time. Don't worry I won't tell anyone a single word about you. I..."

"You are grounded, mister!"

Azula and Meelo winced in shock and turned to the door, which had been opened with a harsh move. Kya's voice was trembling in anger. Lin and Korra were only one step behind her, Korra with a most serious face and Lin with a slight amusement on her own, while she observed the burning anger of her girlfriend. Meelo raised his hands in defense, but placed himself instantly between Azula and the three women.

"It wasn't Zirin's fault. I found her at the pavilion and she needed some time and a breakfast and..."

"And you was send out to search for her and bring her back like all the others, Meelo! She needs rest and medicine to recover."

Kya's eyes were melting holes in the skull of the boy, but Meelo crossed his arms before his chest.

"But she trusted me and I didn't want to betray her!"

He turned back to Azula and smiled at her for a moment.

"She's really nice."

Azula stared at him, like he had turned into a flying hippo cow. The boy turned back and faced Kya and the others with a determent look.

"I'm grounded for helping her? So be it, but you won't get her out of my room, until she is ready to leave by her own will! I have promised, she can stay here as long as she wants!"

All in the room took a surprised gasp at Meelo's flaming speech. The boy withstood Kya's piercing look and brought his chin a bit forward to look more determent and intimidating.

A thousand thoughts were racing through Azula's mind. Meelo knew, who she was, still he was standing here and defending her and her cover. He had told her, that everything he had said to her were the truth. He was willing to get in even deeper trouble for her. She knew, that she couldn't hide her secret forever and Kya was also right. She could feel her fever coming back and she was still far away from being able to risk a flight into a world she still didn't know, so it was her, who broke the heavy silence.

"Is it true?"

Her words were addressed to Kya. The way, she was facing her questioning look reminded her of Katara. How could she have skipped this fact back at the beach. Azula got more precise.

"Zuko has never given up to search for his sister? Has he never given up hope for her?"

Kya's eyes widened for a brief moment. Her eyes flew between Azula and Meelo for a second, before she faced the golden orbs with her deep blue ones.

"Never. Not a single day."

Azula closed her eyes for a moment and managed to suppress a sob. She focused on her breath and placed a hand on Meelo's shoulder as she opened them again. The boy turned to her with a questioning look, but she smiled at him and got down on her knees to level her eyes with his ones.

"It's okay, Meelo. I think it's time for me to have a talk with them."

She hesitated a moment and it was obvious, that she was struggling with herself for some seconds, but finally she pulled the surprised boy in her arms for a hug. Korra, Kya and Lin stared st the scenery with open mouth.

"Thank you for helping me back on my feet."

She felt his arms wrapped around her. The boy pressed his cheek against hers.

"You're welcome. Now let them help you walking again."

Both released each other out of the hug and Azula nodded thankful at the boy, who was blushing again. She passed Kya and walked over to Korra and Lin and gave them a nod. Kya faced Meelo with a little smile, but her face got serious, before she joined the other women.

"You're grounded for two weeks, mister. I really hope this action was worth it."

Meelo groaned frustrated for a moment, but then he shared looks with Azula, who gave him an uplifting smile. It let a satisfied one growing on his lips.

"Definitely. I have no doubt."

Azula didn't know why, but his confident and trust gave her hope. Maybe it was time to find out, what her options could be.


	6. Next Steps

The Firebender released a relieved sigh as Kya finished her healing session. Her temperature was down again for now and and a cozy numbness made her limbs heavy, but in a comforting way. She felt a little sleepy again, but due to the faces of Korra, Lin and Kya it seemed that this would have to wait a bit longer.

"How do you feel now?"

Kya's voice was warm and friendly again. Azula knew, that this was only an opener for the more serious talk, but she decided to accept the friendly approach. She nodded at the Waterbender.

"Better, thanks to Meelo and to you."

A little squeeze of her hand and a smile from Kya was the answer.

"This boy is a magnet for trouble and if he couldn't find it, he causes it."

Lin's quote caused a little snicker from Korra and Kya rolled her eyes, but also her lips curved up a bit, yet Azula remained quite for a while. The Avatar noticed her dropping mood and frowned for a moment, but also Lin had notice it and cursed herself silently. She walked over to Azula's bed and dared to place a hand on her shoulder after a moment of hesitation.

"Sorry Zirin. This shouldn't mean, that you're trouble."

Azula recognized the struggle within Lin to dare this step. She knew this awkwardness of this uniformed woman far too well and it elicited her a little huff.

"Wrong. I am trouble."

The women started to share some worried looks, which caused a slightly bitter laughter from Azula.

"I guess you've already figured out, who I am?"

The little wave of surprise, which was swapping through the room almost amused Azula. Her look turned into a more bitter and defeated one.

"When a child was able to get it, than I'm sure you too."

She looked up and faced the serious faces with her sad orbs.

"Yes, I am Azula." Another bitter break followed and her voice fell lower. "And now your prisoner, too."

Kya took instantly her hand again, forcing Azula to face her look.

"Wrong. You are not our prisoner!"

The determination in her voice let another bitter laughter slip Azula's lips.

"Am I allowed to walk right away as soon as I'll be okay again?"

The thick moment of silence was the answer Azula had expected, still Kya tried to disagree.

"Things have to be clarified first and you have to stay here until this is done, but you'll be allowed to move freely on this island and in the temple and..."

She was cut off by Azula's defeated voice.

"And it'll be still a prison, no matter how big and luxurious my cell will be."

Her voice fell down to a hollowed whisper. The fact where she was and how much time must have passed kicked in again.

"But maybe I just should be thankful for it. Where should I go anyway."

She pulled her legs to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, resting her chin on her knees and facing the end of her bed.

"But there is hope, Azula."

Her head jolted up again. Korra was looking at her with a warm smile, but also with this strong determination in her blue eyes. She almost dared to believe it too. Almost.

"For once a prisoner has already been judged."

Azula turned her head back to Lin. She noticed the slight anger and confusion in Kya's face at the quote of the Earthbender, but Lin didn't miss the little spark in Azula's eyes and she didn't care, whether it was hope, sarcasm or resistance. It let the corner of Lin's mouth curving up slightly. She bowed a little forward to face Azula's golden orbs.

"So there is a chance for you to choose freely where you want to be in the end."

A little smile came to Azula's lips… and faded again.

"You may be right, but I could travel the whole world right now and still would be imprisoned."

The smile on Lin's face grew into a comforting one, much to Azula's confusion. The woman turned her head to Korra and the Avatar walked over and took place at Azula's bed, placing a hand on Azula's knee.

"That's also not settled yet, Azula. I don't know, what has happened to you, but maybe this can be undone. Maybe we or I can send you back."

Korra's look became determent.

"I cannot promise either the one or the other thing, but I can promise, that we will do all we can to help you."

Kya laid her hand on top of Korra's and also Lin placed her hand back on Azula's shoulder. The three women smile so supportive and determent at the Firebender, it finally forced out a thankful tear out of the corner of Azula's eyes. She was simply speechless for a moment. Korra shared a silent nod with Kya and Lin and both left the room in silence. The Avatar stayed behind with Azula and waited patiently until the Firebender faced her warm smile with this questioning look.

"I know what it means to be alone, Azula. To feel down, lost and useless. I know how it feels to have reached a low so deep, that you believe there is no way out."

Korra's face darkened for a moment.

"I know how it feels to loose your path in life, when doubts and fear swallows you."

Her blue eyes started to glow in a bright fire again.

"And I won't let down anyone, who suffers the same Azula and so none of my friends."

Azula swallowed hard. It was like her tongue was sticking a bit in her mouth. Finally she managed a whispered answer.

"But do I deserve it? Everyone I trusted once have betrayed me sooner or later. Trust is for fools in the end."

Korra shook her head heavily.

"Trust is what makes us stronger, Azula. It makes me stronger every day. And Meelo hasn't betrayed you. He trusts you in fact."

Azula was about to release a sarcastic laughter, but she recognized the honesty and seriousness in Korra's eyes. This was no joking quote to cheer her up, it was a vital argument for the Avatar, still Azula tried to cast it aside.

"Meelo is a naive boy and a real fool if he really lays his trust in me."

Korra raised an eyebrow.

"And this makes his trust and promise less worthy for you? Sure his still a boy, but you're a bigger fool than he might be, when you really think his trust in you would count less than the trust from other persons."

Azula started to chew on her cheek and turned her head aside. Her voice got darker.

"Still he doesn't know me. He has no clue what I have done in my life."

Now it was Korra, who had to suppress a sarcastic snort, but she was shaking her head slightly in disbelief.

"And now I think you try to fool yourself, Azula. He obviously told you the story about your brother. He knows many more of these stories about you, good and bad ones."

Korra placed her hand at Azula's chin and turned her head back to her.

"Of cause he hasn't met you before, none of us have, but he has an image of you Azula, an idea who you could be and he is sure, that this is a person he can trust."

Azula recognized this warm and comforting feeling again, she had felt as she had left Meelo's room. It confused her, because it made her feel so weak, but at the same time it was soothing and comforting. She closed her eyes and focused on her breath. She felt the warmth within this strange tickle and she finally dared to push this sickening weakness aside and focused on this surprisingly strong core of comfort and warmth, which was hidden within this confusing whirlwind of emotions. Time passed and suddenly she noticed the presence of the Avatar beside her even stronger. Azula realized, that Korra had started to mimic her breathing exercises. She could feel the strength and the heat radiating from the Avatar with every deep breath this woman was taking.

"I never had trouble with bending Fire. In fact I love my Fire, the heat and power, the life this flame offers me, the way it shines and swirls. You can find this life and warmth everywhere around you, in the love, trust and compassion of other persons. It fuels my flame and makes my Fire stronger."

Azula remembered the way her father had taught her bending.

"Maybe, but only anger and hate holds up the hottest flame and I think you know this power too, when your rage starts to fuel this burning flame."

Azula noticed a little heatwave from Korra, but she felt also the Avatar's hand on hers.

"That's a lie Azula and I have learned this fact the hardest way. Every emotion can fuel your Fire the same way, it's up to you on which one you want to focus, but a fire fueled by hate and anger only leaves ashes and destruction. It blinds instead to guide, it burns instead to warm, it harms instead to comfort."

Azula opened her eyes in surprise. A wet glitter was in her golden orbs and she was trembling a little as she faced the smile of Korra, who offered her a little flame on her hand.

"Maybe it's time to try out how strong trust can let your fire burn, Azula. We all want to help you, but we need your help too."

Azula shared looks between Korra and the flame in her hand and finally she took the fire in her own. The flames switched their color from orange to her shining blue and Azula observed her fire dancing on her palm.

"Maybe we suggest for a moment I would consider to trust you, what would you have in mind for me?"

Korra's smile got brighter, before her face returned to a serious look.

"You return will stir up things, no doubt. It already has in fact, but don't forget, that many decades have passed since you disappeared. The world has turned on and I think this can be helpful. Your fate is a punishment at itself, in my opinion. No one deserves to be ripped out of his time and world and this has to count for something."

Bitterness came to Azula's face.

"So you count on the fact, that others would pity me and my fate."

A brief moment of anger rushed over Korra's face.

"Your fate is a hard fact and has to be considered, so stop punching yourself and see every kindness as an act out of useless pity."

Azula inhaled sharp, but Korra's look was enough to keep Azula's mouth shut. The Avatar continued her explanation.

"And don't forget, that your former actions might be seen in a new light today. But maybe we don't have to think about this anyway."

The Avatar's voice got softer again and more hopeful. It was comforting and hurting at the same time for Azula, who was observing her fire again.

"You really hope, that you can to send me back."

Korra's comforting smile reappeared on her face.

"I hope so, but I need to find out, what has happened to you. Do you remember anything, which could explain you appearance yesterday?"

Azula closed her eyes and tried to remember her desperate fight for life in the water. Finally she shook her head in defeat.

"No, nothing. I was on a steamer to the Earthkingdom, when the ship got into a big storm. I was on deck as a giant wave flushed me over board and I was drowning before I passed out. The next thing I remember is Kya bending the water out of my lungs."

A shiver rushed over her and she felt Korra's hand on her shoulder. The Avatar was frowning and observed Azula for some time, before she finally stood up.

"Maybe the place where Kya has found you can tell me more."

Her smile returned to the woman's face.

"Don't worry, this was helpful, I'm sure. We only need more informations and I'm sure I can get some. But now I have to leave. I'm more than late to an important meeting."

Korra hugged the Firebender, ignoring the fact, that Azula's body stiffened instantly.

"Rest Azula and don't worry. We'll help you."

She was about to leave, when Azula's somber voice made her stop again.

"You have already informed my brother, haven't you?"

Korra turned back to Azula and her look was worried.

"Yes. But only him. So far your appearance is still a secret, which is only shared by a few trusted persons of mine."

Azula nodded with an even darker face.

"But I fear this fact will also change soon."

Korra nodded.

"The meeting was set up, because Fire Lord Izumi, Zuko's daughter and the former Fire Lord Zuko have announced a sudden visit here at the Airtemple. I plan to keep your secret as long as possible, but sooner or later I'll have to play with open cards."

Azula started to stare at her flame again, which let Korra walking back to her.

"He misses you, Azula. We had to inform him. And we needed someone, who could prove our suspicion about your identity."

Azula huffed a little.

"You could have asked Aang, he knows me too."

The bitter silence let Azula look up from her flame and for the first time she could see deepest sadness and bitterness in Korra's face.

"Aang died at my battle with Vaatu. Like all the other Avatar's. His spirit is gone forever."

Azula's eyes widened in surprise and a wave of shame rushed over her. Meelo had skip the fact somehow. The Firebender looked back at her flame in sadness.

"Sorry..."

Korra shook her head and wiped away a tear or two.

"You don't need to be, Azula. It wasn't your fault."

This quote let the Firebender take a quick breath and she stared at her flame for a second.

"Korra? Do you really think he'll be happy to see me again?"

The Avatar wrapped her arms around her again.

"Yes Azula. I'm absolutely sure about that."

Azula felt it again, this comforting tickle, mixed with this mortifying weakness, but this strong fire, which was hidden in it too, seemed to burn stronger this time. So strong, that it helped her to hug the woman back, who had shown her this hidden flame.


	7. Supporters

It was late evening, when Korra returned to the temple with the ferry. She was hungry, tired and in a somber mood. President Zhu Li obviously hadn't bought the story, that Korra and Tenzin, who was also present at the meeting, would have no clue why the Fire Lord and her father wanted to visit the Airtemple out of nowhere, still she had accept the fact, that neither Korra nor Tenzin wanted to share all informations with her.

For now.

The Avatar was still on the landing stage, when she noticed a person waiting at the end of it. Her heart made a jump and all the tiredness was washed away instantly. She sprinted towards the waiting person with a beaming smile.

"Asami!"

Korra crushed into her girlfriends arms and both shared a long deep kiss. Asami smiled warm at her as their lips finally parted.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting, Korra, but I had to make some preparations first, before I could come here."

Korra blushed a bit and carefully stroke away a strain of dark hair out of her girlfriends face. Then she gave her another kiss before she answered.

"I'm sorry for not coming home yesterday."

Asami's smile got even warmer and she nuzzled her head against Korra's for a while, before both started to walk arm in arm towards the temple.

"No need to be, Korra. This is hell of a reason to stay here."

Korra's face darkened for a moment, but she nodded.

"Should I fill you in with the details we know so far?"

Asami shook her head at Korra's question and took a little look around.

"Not here, too many eyes and ears. And Jinora has filled me in about details."

As hoped her scanning look caught Korra's attention and she got the hint. Police officers were patrolling along the coast line and on the main ways. It let Korra frown a bit. The sudden presence of the Police made her think about her trip back to the temple and suddenly she realized, that the control post had been doubled and that there has been a lot of coast guard boats on patrol in the bay. Her questioning look was answered by an serious one of Asami.

"Lin has started to prepare everything for the arrival of the Fire Lord. The usual security check ups. She's commanding the operation from here, Mako is chosen by her as the commanding officer in Republic City under her supervision."

Korra frowned only deeper.

"Still there are a lot of men present here. I don't think… our guest will be happy about that. We already seem to gain some trust, but this might set us back to start."

Asami nodded with a sad look.

"Lin has no choice, she is responsible for the security and has to act as normal. And she has good reasons for this massive presence."

A slight wave of anger rushed over Korra's face, but Asami smiled at her and gave her a little brushing kiss on her lips.

"Not what you think. The press. This out-of-sudden-visit make them freaking out. It seems they hadn't a good headline since weeks and now an unannounced visit from the Fire Lord and of Lord Zuko. Everyone is speculating about the reasons and they would almost kill for exclusive informations or photos."

Korra released a relieved gasp, but her face darkened again.

"Not only the press. Zhu Li is also suspicious, but she trusts us and seem to be willing to keep our back as good as possible for now, still she'll demand answers sooner or later. And not only Zhu Li, the ambassadors of the Water Tribes have already started to ask questions and some of the new formed districts of the former Earthkingdom too. The old war is still present in some minds and it seems that such a sudden visit from the Fire Lord in this fragile political situation stirs up some old fears."

Asami pulled her girlfriend closer to her, while they reached the temple and rubbed her shoulder. Her look was a little worried.

"Seems you had a hard day, today."

The soothing words brought a loving smile on Korra's lips. She brought her hand to Asami's face and brushed with her thumb over the cheek of the dark-haired woman.

"It was, but now you're here."

Korra was rewarded by another long and deep kiss from her girlfriend. Asami pressed her forehead against Korra's and smiled at her, while her hands were resting on the hips of the Avatar.

"How does dinner and a hot bath sounds to you?"

Korra hummed in pleasure as she placed her arms on Asami's shoulders and started to play with the dark curls of her girlfriend behind the woman's neck. She closed her eyes and kissed her gently with a smile on her lips.

"It sounds wonderful to me."

* * *

Azula has slept most of the day. The infection was obviously getting better, thanks to the good care of Kya, but she still felt bone-weary. As much as she hated it to admit, but the trust and almost naive optimism of Meelo and Korra's open words for her had tickled some soft spots of her trough all this mess of troubled feelings. She wasn't proud of her own weakness right now, but she could only blame herself for letting down her walls as she had bathed herself in her desperation. The circumstance that no one seemed to take advantage out her weakness so far was only a weak consolation and neither the knowledge, that she probably needed the Avatar to uncover the mystery of her appearance in this time, nor the fact, that she needed the assistance of others to cope with everything, helped her to raise her swinging mood. To know that the infection and the near-death-experience was also gnawing at her strength like all these strange and frightening circumstances didn't help either.

A slight knocking at the door ripped her out of her thoughts. Azula was alone in her room, so she expected Kya to be at the other side of the door, but to her surprise it was Lin, who entered the room with a tablet. She greeted the Earthbender with a quiet nod, but accepted the dinner, the woman has brought for her. She ignored the observant look from Lin, while she was eating in silence. After she had finished her meal, she placed the tablet on her nightstand and also started to observe Lin, who was sitting at the same chair, where Azula had seen her this morning.

And so time went by. It was a silent battle both were fighting, only interrupted by Kya, who gave Azula more medicine and another healing session to fight the fever and the infection. The Waterbender didn't loose a word about this running contest, but a mischievous smile was around her lips, as she left the room again with the tablet. Azula had noticed, that Lin hadn't stopped observing her, even as she had received a brief kiss from Kya at the corner of her mouth, before the woman had left them alone again.

At some point Azula laid back in her bed and turned the back to Lin, but she could feel the observing eyes on her back and this finally started to bother her.

"Staring is really a bad habit."

No reaction came from the woman on the chair, so Azula turned finally back to Lin and faced her with an annoyed look.

"What for Agni's sake do you hope to see? Me burning down this place?"

Lin stayed emotionless, but Azula noticed the corners of the Earthbender's mouth jerking, probably a suppressed smile or snicker. It triggered Azula's anger even more.

"I bet your scars are a result for staring at other people."

Azula noticed a dangerous sparkle in Lin's eyes and it nearly brought a smile on her lips, that she finally seemed to have found a weak point, but it faded even before it could grow on her lips at Lin's answer.

"Wrong. This is what you get for standing your ground, even against your own family."

It was a hard hit and Azula hadn't expect, that it would be so, but this woman, who was still sitting there and observing her had hit a nerve. Lin leaned forward on her chair and her face was most serious.

"It is what you get, when you try to please one of your parent blindly, when you try to be perfect for other eyes, but not for your own and when your high pride keeps everyone on distance, even your own family until you reach a point where every choice is the wrong one in the end."

Azula felt the urge to scream in rage at Lin and to cry at the same time, but she did none of them, instead she stared at the end of her bed. The Earthbender finally stood up and walked over to Azula. She bowed down a bit to bring her face before Azula's.

"What I hope to see is a prove, that these brief moments of gratitude haven't been just an accident."

Azula tried to stare Lin down, but there was no way to win this contest, still she kept her burning golden orbs locked with the eyes of the woman.

"Congratulations, it seems you've made your homework. No elegant scheme but effective. I hope you're proud of intimidating a helpless teenager."

It was a last try to lance a dirty punch, but Lin refused to take it. She only smirked at Azula.

"You would have done the same and just in case you'd have forget how this conversation started, it was you, who came up with my scars."

She walked back to her chair and took a seat again.

"And by the way, you may be in your late teens, but you're not helpless. Handicapped at the moment, but definitely not helpless."

Azula gave Lin an angry glare, before she let herself fall back at her bed. She closed her eyes and tried again to ignore the presence of the Earthbender, but it seemed, that Lin wasn't finished preaching.

"No one here will blame you for your fears and confusion, Azula. No one thinks you're weak, because you've slipped to conceal emotions, but I will blame you if you should use your high pride as an excuse to hurt me or my friends."

A sarcastic laughter escaped Azula's mouth.

"And this from a woman, who seems to be a master in concealing her own emotions."

It was a blind guess, but this time Azula's try to pierce Lin's guard was successful, but the result was unexpected. Lin's voice suddenly softened and got sadder.

"Yes Azula. Guess why I know, that I'm right."

Azula straightened up in her bed and watched confused at the woman on the chair. Lin's face showed sadness. She was still facing Azula, but an unexpected warmth was in the look of the woman.

"I hope you consider my arguments. Some chances might be the last ones."

Azula frowned at Lin, which caused a little sad smile on Lin's lips.

"Zuko is old, Azula. He's in his ninetieths. It may be your last chance in this time to clean air and dare trust with him, before his strength will leave him forever."

Lin sighed heavy and it seemed that she was struggling with her emotions, but she managed to keep herself controlled, still her voice fell lower.

"I wish I had swallowed some of my own pride much earlier. I've lost years with my own family Azula, because of it. Sometimes it's not about being right or wrong, it's about being there for each other. I have missed many opportunities before and regret it to some degree today, but you may miss a final one."

A long silence followed and Azula was still staring baffled at Lin about this unexpected display of emotions from this woman. Lin managed finally to come back to her former serious look and also her voice was back to the normal distance as she stood up from her chair.

"Only a fool makes the same things over and over again and hopes to expect different results."

Azula huffed a little.

"Correct. People always reach out hands to me, only to let me down in the end. Only a fool would expect a different result this time."

Lin shook her head a bit.

"Or people always reach out hands to you and you don't dare to hold a grip on them until the end. Only a fool would expect a different result this time."

The Earthbender's lips curved up a little as she noticed that Azula had taken a little gasp.

"Maybe it's time to act like a fool, Azula. Maybe this could be your last chance, when it comes to your brother."

Lin walked to the door and had almost left the room as she stopped.

"I'll be busy to organize the security for the Fire Lord and your brother. People are already speculating, why they have decided to visit the Airtemple, so my men are here on the island to secure the area and to keep persons away from snooping around here."

Azula felt her heartbeat rising. An uncomfortable feeling started to crawl up her spine and Lin noticed it. She faced Azula again.

"It'll help to keep your true identity hidden for now, but you're right, I'll not hesitate to use them to arrest you, in case you give me a reason to do so."

A bitter expression rushed over Azula's face, but her eyes widened in surprise, as Lin continued speaking.

"As I also won't hesitate to use them to arrest anyone, who wants to lay hands on you."

The woman smirked at Azula, which let the Firebender recognize, that her mouth stood agape in surprise.

"We want to help you, remember? And believe it or not, this includes me too."

Again Lin's face softened suddenly.

"Goodnight Azula."

Azula's head was buzzing again, as she laid back on her bed. Lin's words kept her mind busy, even as sleep finally found her again.


	8. Orientation

Azula woke up with the sun and found her self alone in her room. She had expected Kya or Lin at her side to guard her, but both women were absent, instead she found some fresh clothes and a letter on the chair beside her bed. She took the paper after a moment of hesitation and started to read.

_I don't know, if you're already strong enough, but I have brought you some fresh clothes, in case you want to take a little walk. It's some of our robes and I hope I have picked the correct size. I think you'll draw less attention with it, than with any other outfit. I hope you feel better today._

_Meelo_

_P.S. I have drawn you a little map of the buildings and the island and marked some places on it, I hope it'll help you._

Azula took the second paper and smiled. Meelo had drawn a plan of the building and marked places, like her current room, the bathrooms and facilities, the library, a trainings room and the canteen, but he had also drawn a second map of the island with naming the trainings places and spots he seem to like. Azula left the bed and stretched herself a bit. The fever was down, still she felt far from being at her best again. She took a second look on the robe, Meelo has brought her. She didn't feel fit enough for a whole trainings lesson, but a shower or a bath would be great and some breathing exercises before breakfast too.

* * *

Azula had expected guards and police men on the areal, but the number of them was a surprise for her. She felt like she could be thrown in chains at any second, but none of the men seemed to notice her in her new airbender robe. Like Meelo had anticipated, none of them took further notice of her and so no one stopped her or asked her questions, why she was so early up this morning or what she was doing here outside. With the map she found the way to one of the quieter trainings places a bit away from the main temple. Meelo had marked it on the map, but it seemed, that she wasn't the only one, who was early up today. The place was a bit hidden, surrounded by lager trees, but Azula noticed a magnificent view on the open sea as she came closer to the last line of trees and she could also see, who was using the first ray of light of the day.

Korra was doing a firebending kata and another dark-haired woman was at her side, mimicking the movements of the Avatar, still the other woman didn't seem to be a firebender, because she created no flame. Azula stayed aside, leaning at a tree and observed the complicated kata. Her sharp eye checked the timings and the way them women punctuated every movement with breath and force. Minutes passed and she had to say, that Korra's abilities and her flawless technique was impressing her, but also the other woman mastered the movements perfectly. Both stopped their kata with a last forceful punch towards the sea, before the relaxed their stand. Azula raised an eyebrow, as she noticed the Avatar leaning towards the other woman for a loving kiss.

"Thank you for joining me this morning, Asami."

Azula watched the dark-haired woman stretching herself, while she looked at the ocean again.

"You're welcome, Korra. This is far better than office work."

Asami leaned her head at Korra's for a moment.

"And I think it's sometimes easier, when you have company at training."

Suddenly she turned her head back to the trees and faced Azula with an offering smile.

"Mind to join in for a round or two?"

Azula winced at the sudden attention, but the women were smiling at her as an open offer to join the training.

"I think I'll skip this time, thank you. I'm still feeling a bit weak."

Korra simply shrugged shoulders and took a new stand for another kata, but Asami nodded at a moss-covered rock at the side of the trainings place.

"But I hope you'll stay for your breathing exercises. You came here for some exercises, right?"

Azula stayed quite, but Asami gave her another knowing smile, before she also took the new starting stand. Soon both women were in their new kata and Azula was still standing at the tree line, unsure what to do. Finally she sighed and walked over to the rock and took seat on it with crossed legs. She closed her eyes and focused on her breath for a while and on the warming light of the sun.

After twenty minutes, she opened her eyes again and could still see the Avatar and her girlfriend exercising. Both were concentrated on the moves, but Azula noticed the fire in the eyes of the women, when they looked at each other and sometimes a smile rushed over their lips, when their eyes met.

There was a passion in their movements, which finally tickled Azula's ambitions. She got up from the rock and got closer to the training woman and observed the stand and the motions. She was frowning a bit, which caused an reaction from Asami.

"If you have to say something, than do it."

Her voice was a friendly offer, while she continued the kata with Korra. Azula hesitated a moment, but eventually she pointed at Korra's feet.

"Watch your stand. It's nearly perfect, but only when your feet are directing at the target, you want to send your fire at, you can lay all your power into the strike, otherwise you'll limit your movements and the flow of your Chi."

Azula took a basic stand for herself and started to redo the last moves of the Avatar focusing on her feet to show the correct movements. Korra and Asami had stopped their kata for a moment to watch at Azula's corrections and stepped in at the point again, where the princess had mentioned a slight flaw in the stand. Both had picked up the correction instantly and it brought a satisfied smile to Azula's face. After a few moves, she decided to join the women and soon all of them were busy with the kata, while Korra's orange and Azula's blue flames were flying over the trainings place.

All of them were sweating, when they finally reached the last position and this time Korra noticed the observing eyes from Azula.

"This was fun, thanks for the hint and changing you mind about practicing with us."

Azula hesitated a moment, but finally she nodded at Korra.

"It seems, that Asami is a very trusted person to you, so I figured out it would be pointless to pretend a masquerade for her, when she probably knows, who I am."

Azula lighted up a blue flame on her hand. She knew, that her fire would almost automatically cause questions about it, but the dark-haired woman had shown no sign of surprise as she has stated to show her flame at her correction. She noticed the bright sparkle in Asami's eyes at her answer and also the Avatar was nodding with a smile on her lips.

"You're right. She's my girlfriend."

She gave Asami a little kiss, which was casting a warm smile on the woman's face.

"Shower and breakfast?"

A beaming smile came to Korra's lips at the question of her girlfriend and she nodded heavy, which elicited an amused chuckle from Asami. She turned to Azula again.

"Do you join us at breakfast, Azula?"

Azula hesitated a moment, observing both women pensively.

"I will eat some breakfast as well, today."

Korra's face fell a bit, but Asami nodded at her with a smirk. Both women walked away, leaving a lonely Azula at the trainings place. She turned back to the ocean and stared at the water. She missed her time badly. She had heard only a little part of the things, which has happened during the last decades, but this didn't change the fact, that she still knew nothing about this time and this place. But obviously the world has turned on without her and somehow her stupid big brother has managed not to ruin her Nation completely during his reign.

She nodded for herself and followed the Avatar and her girlfriend back to the temple. She took out Meelo's map and pointed with her finger on the library. She didn't expect to learn the whole history of the last decades in one day, but maybe she could find out more, how the world had change and how Zuko had done his job without her little pushes. After a little breakfast of cause.

* * *

Azula has dared to visit the canteen, beside her suspicion, that she would be forced to face more questions and suspicious looks, but on the other hand she had to catch up with a lot of things, so she could use the chance to eavesdrop a thing or two. She had barely taken some breakfast on her tablet, when a loud call and a waving hand caught her attention.

"Zirin! Over here!"

Korra's enthusiastic voice echoed through the hall and even with closed eyes she would have heard the smile on her face. She sighed and walked over to the table, where the Avatar was sitting, with Asami, Kya, Lin and an another unknown woman with black hair and olive-green eyes. Last one made some space for Azula between herself and Lin and Azula took place in silence.

"Great, that you've decided to join us."

Korra's voice was happy and it convinced Azula to nod at her, while she started to eat.

"The young woman beside you is Opal, she also knows your real name."

Azula's face darkened, but Opal ignored her suspicious face and bowed a little.

"Nice to meet you."

Azula turned back to Korra, who was sitting in front of her.

"How many trusted persons do already know my secret?"

The slight anger in her voice was obvious, but it was Lin at her side, who answered.

"Beside the ones, who are sitting here with us, my sister Suyin, who isn't here, Tenzin, Kya's brother and Jinora. And Meelo, but like you know, he has found out for himself."

Azula knew, that it was futile to argue about their choices, but she hoped to find out more about the people and about her situation, so she kept being a bit sulky.

"Great choice spreading out secrets. Why does your sister need to know about me? I haven't shared everything with my brother."

It was Opal, who cut in this time, before Lin got a chance to answer and her voice got a sharp edge.

"My mother is the head of Zaofu, she has good connections to the other provinces of the former Earthkingdom and also to important persons all over the world. It's wise to have some trusted eyes and ears outside of Republic City in your special case. And in our family we do trust each other as strange as it seems to be to _you_."

It was a hit for Azula and she hated to admit a harder one, than she had expected, still she was able to cover it with a little smirk. This girl had fire and she had to admit, that she liked her chosen way to let her own offense punch her back. She turned to Lin, who was giving Opal a serious look.

"I like your niece. A very kind idea to remind me how messed up my own family is."

Lin kept focused on Opal.

"Like I have some respect of your ways to squeeze out some informations."

The Earthbender turned her focus to Azula, who was still smirking a bit. After their last meetings, she wasn't surprised anymore, that Lin was recognizing her scheme, but it was satisfying to see, that Opal seemed to curse herself silently.

"But maybe you'll consider a simple question next time. It would be less offensive and you may be surprised, that you might get the same answers without picking the informations out of various traps."

Azula's face got serious again.

"Kindness and honesty aren't my strong suits. I have learned, that this is my way I have to choose to search for honest answers."

She recognized the sad looks around her and the pity made her sick, but Lin's face was bare of this emotion. Instead the Earthbender was smiling a little.

"I know, Azula. But at the same time it's the reason why everyone gets suspicious or refuses to believe you, when you dare the other way."

She leaned a bit towards Azula.

"Kindness was never a strong suit of mine, but honesty is. You're right I do expect that you might plan to run a scheme on us, Azula, but I'm also expecting that others want to do the same to you as soon as your secret is out and I won't accept both ways, like any other person here on the table. And we are willing to give you a chance in case you dare to give yourself one."

An awkward silence started to spread out at the table and Azula focused on her breakfast but Lin managed to switch the subject.

"Schemes are a good point, the Press is getting crazy."

Her annoyed voice caused a little chuckle at Kya, but Korra looked concerned. The word 'Press' caught Azula's attention. She started to listen carefully and pushed her own wandering thoughts aside for a moment.

"Is it really so bad?"

Lin snorted in anger.

"I don't know. Mako reports, that the harbor, the council house and the house of the president are almost under siege. Reporters are everywhere searching for hints and if I take a look at the headlines of today, then the speculations are growing wilder and wilder."

It seemed to be a signal for Kya, who handed Lin a bunch of newspapers. The waterbender had a mischievous smile on her lips, as Lin started to read the headlines.

"Fire Lord visits Airtemple in Republic City. An attempt to stabilize peace?"

"Sudden visit shocks the City and diplomats. A new crisis ahead?"

"Republic City still recovering. The former Kingdom in transition. Will the Fire Nation show her dark face again?"

"Izumi and Zuko. Faces of Peace or Conflict?"

Korra frowned deeper and deeper with every headline. She interrupted Lin at this point.

"This is not good. We need to do something against these speculations. The last thing we need now is a panic about a new war on horizon."

Lin nodded with a dark face.

"You're right Korra."

A little chuckle from Kya caught everyones interest. Her smile was almost dirty.

"Maybe we can fluff up one of the other speculations."

Azula noticed the certain glitter in the woman's eyes, which told her that the next headlines could become interesting… and probably embarrassing for some of the persons here, because Lin also grinned a bit.

"A call of love? Has councilman Tenzin now bent the heart of the Fire Lord?"

The table burst in laughters. Korra nearly slid off her seat and only her grip on Asami's shoulder kept her at place, but also her girlfriend was hammering with her fist at the table, while she was laughing tears. Opal was gasping for air, like Kya, who was leaning on Lin. Even the Earthbender wasn't able to keep a straight face and had to wipe away some tears of laughter.

"Please, can I show Tenzin this headline?"

Korra barely managed to vocalize this question., but Lin shook her head, while her grin grew even more.

"Too late, Kya has promised this honor to Pema. I bet he's choking himself at his morning tea right now."

Asami still tried to catch her breath again and was panting, but her eyes showed excitement.

"I see now it's time for the good headlines, more please."

Azula noticed the sparkle in Lin's eyes as she took the next headline.

"In Love! Engaged!? Marriage? A sudden visit and a secret wedding? Korra and Asami, a dream comes true?"

The shocked faces of Korra and Asami made the others chuckle again. Both women stared at each other for a moment, but then Korra kissed Asami and grinned.

"Okay, I think we deserved our own 'Tenzin-Moment' after we had laughed so hard about him."

Asami returned the kiss and leaned herself against the Avatar.

"I guess you're right. Okay more."

Lin shrugged shoulders with an excusing face and tried to hide another newspaper, but Azula noticed it instantly.

"You've missed this one here."

She pulled the paper out of the pile, before Lin could stop her and Azula enjoyed the growing panic in the Earthbenders face as she started to read the headline.

"The Chief and the Waterbender. Fresh love, fresh Engagement? Fire Lord and Father invited for celebrations."

Azula noticed with amusement, that Lin's cheeks flushed in crimson red and everyone tried its best to suppress more bursting laughters, but Kya released a warm laughter, before she cupped Lin's cheeks with her hands and pressed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Ohh you're so cute, but next time please let me know your plans in personal and not through the newspapers."

The teasing voice let Lin's ears taking the same color as her cheeks, but she returned the kiss with a relieved chuckle. Azula took a look at the pile of newspapers.

"Impressive how much publicity these people can create."

Asami and the others noticed the suspicion voice of Azula. Korra's girlfriend nodded at her.

"Yes, but they're also important. It means trouble, of cause, but they all speculating about the main question. Why does the Fire Lord and her father visit the Airtemple? Sure some of them care more some less about facts, but the answer of this question could be vital for the world and it is definitely a question of public interest. It has become harder to hide secrets before the world."

Azula shared a look with the last headline and Asami, before she shook her head.

"Or easier, if you don't care about consequences. All of these… headlines have something in common. They hide the truth and even if you would add the truth to it, it would be as believable as any of these stories."

Her smile became dangerous.

"People believe what they see and what they want to believe in. I am Azula and as soon as they believe in this story, they'll see a monster, no matter what you or I would try to show them."

The faces around her got serious and Kya dared to take one of her hands, but Azula withdraw it. She faced the uplifting look of the waterbender.

"Time has changed, Azula. You may be surprised."

Azula stood up with a sarcastic laughter.

"Maybe, but people have not, I promise. I even assume I can prove it in fact. I'll check the library today, because I want to know, what has become out of my beloved Nation and I would bet, that I'll find lots of books and scrolls about the glorious work of my brother and his daughter and how both have helped the Avatar to restore peace and harmony. But look at the headlines."

Her golden eyes caught a dangerous glow.

"Give them a reason and my Nation becomes the feared monster again. Does anyone think it would be different with me."

She felt a hot tickle behind her eyes, but suppressed the urge to follow this feeling. She simply faced Lin, who looked serious at her.

"I may believe, that I can convince Zuzu. He was always so naive and soft, when it comes to his little sister, but what about the Fire Lord? What about all the diplomats, when they already fear a new conflict? I am a symbol for the old war, nothing more and I promise they want to see this symbol fall and burn."

She turned to Korra and finally her voice showed some sad resignation.

"My only hope is a false one, Avatar. A way back to my time, where I have a chance, because I won't find one here. And all of your faces filled with pity show me, that I cannot be far away form the truth everyone tries to cover from me."

She was about to go, when Lin slammed a last newspaper at her stomach. She faced Azula's angry look with a cold glare.

"Read this one, when you're in the library. It tells you another truth you should consider, before you cast every chance aside this situation offers you, beside all the troubles."

Both stared at each other for a while, but finally Azula took the newspaper and bowed harsh, before she left the women behind. The hot tickle behind her eyes got worse and the last headline somehow didn't help to fight the tears, which finally found their way out of her eyes, as she had taken place in a lonely corner of the library.

"Last trip to beloved places? Will it be Lord Zuko's start for his last grand journey?"

Azula felt her chest tightening and her stomach turned upside down, while she read the article. Lin's warnings were suddenly more present. Her brother seemed to have suffered a serious infection some weeks ago. The Nation and the world was worried, really worried. Azula felt her own breath getting harder and more panicked. She suddenly realized the fact completely, her brother was old, very old. And there was a good chance, that she wouldn't get another opportunity to see him again.

To talk to him again.

To tease him again.

To be hold by him again.

Azula looked up from the article and took a look around in the library, while she wiped her eyes dry. It was time to find out what her brother had done during the last decades. It was time to consider a second look on her brother, that's what she owed to herself and to this last chance, because she wasn't sure, if she would ever get another one, even when she or the Avatar would find a way to send her back.


	9. Push Questions, Pull Riddles

It was early afternoon as Lin was making a round to check the guards and patrols on the island. Azula's departure at breakfast had left some somber mood at everyone, but she had less time to focus on it, because the upcoming visit kept her busy. Now she made a check along the beach, when she spotted a person in lotus seat in the distance at the shore of the ocean. Another person was standing beside her. The second person must have spotted her too, because she started to walk to her. A knowing smile rushed over her lips, as she recognized, that Asami was closing the distance to her and now she also could see, that the sitting person was Korra. She greeted the Avatar's girlfriend with a nod as she had reached her.

"Seems Korra is thinking about Azula."

Asami nodded with a weak smile, but her face showed concern. She walked along with Lin towards the Avatar.

"She's worried about the girl, Lin. Azula might be too hopeless about other peoples judgment, but unfortunately her expectations about how the world might react isn't bare any reasons. Korra wants to help her and brining her home would be the easiest way to avoid more trouble."

Lin's face darkened a bit and a frown came across her forehead.

"She tries to find hints, how she has traveled through time, right?"

Asami nodded at Lin.

"She had a meeting with Tenzin and Jinora about Azula and how to deal with the diplomats this morning and she went straight to the beach after that. She's sitting there for hours now and I came down here half an hour ago to look after her and to bring her something to eat, but she hadn't moved a bit."

Both women reached the Avatar, who was sitting down in the sand with closed eyes in a deep meditation. A basket with some food was standing beside her, untouched. They watched her meditating for some minutes, before Lin finally bowed down and took out some rice balls from the basked and tabbed at Korra's shoulder. The Avatar didn't show a reaction, but Lin held the food directly under Korra's nose.

"Take a break, Korra. You should know best, that you cannot force results in this case, but I'm sure you might need your strength, when an opportunity comes."

It finally elicited Korra a frustrated groan and the woman opened her eyes. She blinked a few times to adjust her eyes to the light and took the food out of Lin's hand. She tapped with her other hand at her side and Asami and Lin took seat beside her, while Korra started to eat. Her look was sad and frustrated.

"I sense nothing, Lin. Nothing spiritual, nothing unusual. I was sure, that this place might have some sort of a spiritual footprint or something like that. A clue, what has happened to her, or why, or who has caused this, but if there is something, then I haven't sensed it."

Lin placed her hand uplifting on Korra's shoulder and squeezed it a bit, while Asami leaned against her girlfriend to comfort her. She started to massage Korra's scalp with one hand, while doing so.

"Don't blame yourself Korra. Maybe you search at the wrong place for a hint."

Korra was taking a bite from the rice ball, but stopped in the middle of it, looking with a questioning face at Asami. The dark-haired woman pointed towards the ocean.

"She was only washed at the beach here, but Azula went over board somewhere on the ocean. Whatever happened to her it started somewhere out there and not here at the beach."

Korra blinked a few times, but suddenly her eyes shot wide open. She forced down the bite she had taken and beamed at Asami, before she gave her a kiss.

"That's it! The ocean!"

She hugged her girlfriend in joy and ignored the slight curiosity of the women, as she jumped up. Korra took a deep breath and walked towards the water. She reached the point, where the waves kissed the sand, but she didn't stop there. Instead she walked on and on, until the water had reached her hips. She stretched out her hands to her sides and placed them into the ocean as well before she closed her eyes. She felt the water around her, the rhythm of the waves, the living pulse of the ocean and the push and pull from the force which was to be found in it. She matched her breath with it and focused on the balance of Ying and Yang, of Tui and La… and suddenly she heard a a whisper in the sounds of the waves. Korra focused on this whisper… and her eyes started to glow.

" _You haven't take it back. Why haven't you take it back, Avatar?"_

The voice was hidden in the oceans wave, only audible for her. Korra frowned at the question, but she knew the presence she felt.

"La?"

The voice ignored her question.

" _You have lost it some day, but I found it, like I found you long ago. I took care of it, like I took care of you. I thought you want to have it back."_

Korra noticed, that the voice of La started to fade. Her mind started to race.

"La, is it Azula you're talking about? She got lost decades ago. Have you saved her and send her through time? Can you send her back or can we send her back?"

She felt the connection slipping, like water, which was running through your fingers, no matter how hard you press them together.

" _I don't understand it? You miss it, Avatar. I can feel it. Why haven't you take it back? It's waiting, sleeping. I could take it back, but then it would be lost."_

Korra felt La's presence fading more and more. She tried harder to focus on it, but there was no way to hold the spirit. La pulled away much stronger than she was.

"La, please. I don't understand. Can we help Azula? What have you done?"

"… _taken care… you can accept… or… give back… "_

She faintly heard shocked screams from Lin and Asami in the distance. The ocean pulled back and it was pulling her with it. It ripped Korra's feet away and she toppled, going with her head under water. She had hold up the connection for too long and now the ocean was about to take her with it, but suddenly she felt a push back towards the beach. A new female voice was suddenly in her ear.

" _Meet me tonight, when my face shines strong, Avatar."_

Korra felt the metal robe around her shoulders and chest, as Lin ripped her back at the beach out of the waves. She fell on her knees and coughed heavy, while Asami was at her side rubbing her back with a shocked and pale face.

"Spirits Korra, are you alright?"

Korra was soaked through her skin and still struggling for air, but she raised on arm and placed her hand on Asami's shoulder to sooth her.

"I'm alright, I got caught off guard as La pulled back, but Yue saved me."

She turned her head with a thankful smile to Lin.

"And you of cause."

Lin smiled back in relief and Korra took seat on the sand focusing to level her breath again, before she answered the unspoken questions in the faces of the other women.

"La has given me only another riddle. It seems he is responsible for what has happened to Azula, but he said, he has only taken care of something I have lost."

She watched up to Lin and Asami, but only found the same helpless confusion she felt right now.

"I have tried to ask him more, but he pulled back."

Lin frowned at Korra's disappointed look.

"You've done what you could, Korra and we have a starting point now. La has done something to save Azula and to send her here to you. Maybe the Ocean Spirit can help us to bring her back."

Korra nodded, but her face remained worried.

"Maybe, but he said, that the thing I should have lost, would be gone forever in that case."

Asami's face showed a little shock.

"This could mean, it might kill Azula?"

Also Lin was worried at this quote and Korra's face showed resignation again.

"I don't know. It might be. I'm not even sure, if he was really talking about Azula somehow. As I said, he only doubled the riddle for me."

She looked at the open water again with a sad and worried face.

"Yue wants to talk with me tonight, maybe she can give me an answer."

Asami placed her hand on Korra's chin and turned her head towards her. She was smiling warm and uplifting at her girlfriend and gave her a kiss on her lips.

"I'm sure she will. And I think you should take Azula with you. I think she also wants to hear more about her fate from first hand."

Korra returned the kiss with a thankful smile.

"I think this sounds like a plan."


	10. What Siblings Would Do

The library was huge and Azula recognized fast, that she was lost without help. She has tried to figure out where to start a search, but she had only found more and more strange things. It turned out, that there was tons of scrolls and books about the time after the war and about the Fire Nation, some of them written by authors, she knew, but a lot of them were written by persons, she had never heard off. Finally Azula swallowed some of her pride and she asked a random Airbender for some recommendations to start her search and she took some works he had picked for her, which seemed to be suitable to give an overview on the Fire Nation's development from different point of views and she returned with them to her quiet corner in the library.

It was astonishing and distracting to see these new forms of books and how they were made. Also the content beside the texts was amazing. Pictures for example, so accurate and detailed, that it seemed the artist has caught the living spirit of the persons or objects. She couldn't take her eyes from the level of details and soon she found herself in books about photography and film, which lead her to works about mechanical and technical development, about the industrial revolution, engineering and inventions and it was noon, as she suddenly recognized, that she had totally lost track of her former intention to find out more about her nation. She groaned a bit and started to massage her temples, when a cup of tea was placed beside her. She looked up and faced the warm smile of a teenager. The brown eyes seemed to mimic the smile as well. Jinora nodded at the place beside Azula.

"I thought you could use a break and some company, so may I take a seat?"

Azula sighed and simply nodded at the Airbender and the girl took place on the chair beside her. The tea was good and it helped Azula to relax a bit and much to her surprise Jinora too, because the teenager didn't started a conversation or bothered her with pitied or worried looks. The Airbender was carefully browsing through the piles of books, Azula has collected during her time here at the library and the Firebender noticed, that she was nodding in approval from time to time.

"A clever way to kill two birds with one stone. Grandma hasn't exaggerated as she has talked about your sharp mind."

Azula raised an eyebrow, because she had no clue, what Jinora was talking about, but the girl seemed to ignore her confusion and pointed at a book about engineering with a questioning look. She smiled as Azula nodded at her and took the book to browse through the pages.

"To learn about all the progress the world has made, all the inventions and developments which has been done the last decades, none of them would have been made without Lord Zuko or Lord Izumi and the successful transition the Fire Nation has made."

Azula's face showed deep confusion, but Jinora snickered at her in surprise.

"Oh, you haven't noticed it, have you? Most of these developments were made in the Fire Nation or with the great help of engineers and inventors of this great Nation. Fire Lord Zuko has successfully transformed the war industry into an innovative and prolific one for peaceful purpose. He has lead the Nation into a new era of prosperity and peace."

Azula's jaw dropped suddenly. Jinora was right. She has read about the inventors or the places where these inventions have been made, but she hasn't connected the dots. The Airbender was still browsing through the pages of the book she had taken.

"The Fire Nation is powerful, maybe more powerful than she ever was. The biggest companies belongs to this Nation and the wealth and the economic power Zuko has established and Izumi is increasing is more than impressive. But both dealing this power with great responsibility, but from time to time, when the peace was at stake, none of them has hesitated to give a subtle hint or two how hard they could hit an opponent without sending even one soldier."

Azula closed her mouth and took one of the books about the history of the Fire Nation and opened it at a page she remembered. She checked the dry statistics on this page again, with this new point of view in mind and it elicited her an annoyed huff about her own blindness, as she recognized the wealth Zuko and Izumi have created during their reign. She turned to Jinora and her face fell a bit.

"It seems my brother has done a good job as Fire Lord. He didn't need my help."

Jinora's eyes flickered at this quote and for the first time a worried expression came to her face, but Azula stared at the table.

"Maybe he doesn't need me at all. Maybe it was the best for all, that I disappeared."

Jinora shook her head and after a moment she dared to take Azula's hand. The Firebender looked her in her eyes in surprise and Azula recognized the confident in the look of the Airbender.

"He needs you, Azula. I have siblings and I know I need them, so I know he needs you too."

The teenager noticed, that her words didn't convince Azula. The Firebender's face was still filled with resignation. Jinora's eyes searched for a helping hint and suddenly her look fell on the open books. A smile came to her lips.

"And the Fire Nation needs you too."

Azula frowned in confusion and in slight disagree, but Jinora noticed, that she had her attention.

"Your sharp mind, your strength, all of this. How can you believe that your Nation wouldn't benefit from your assistance?"

Azula released a sarcastic laughter, but it couldn't cover her nervousness and resignation completely. She looked down to her lap.

"That can be said with two words, Jinora. My past."

Azula withdraw her hand from Jinora's grip and gave her a sad smile.

"Where should I go anyway with a past like mine. A creature from the old times doesn't have a place here in this world."

Her voice fell down to a whisper.

"Zuko has learned to find another way. He could grow into this role. He had a chance. I have never learned to be anything else but the monster my parents have created and this monster would only crush him and my Nation."

She turned away from Jinora to hide her face and to fight her weakness. She hoped the teenager would get the message, but after some moments she felt Jinora's hand resting on her shoulder. A new curiosity was to be found in the Airbender's voice.

"And what about your future? What about a chance to find a new role for you? Not for Zuko or your Nation, but for yourself Azula?"

Azula turned back to Jinora and anger was in her face.

"Haven't you listen, I have..."

Jinora cut her off with the same annoyed anger in her face.

"You have excuses to avoid a fight, Azula. A fight for your future. This world has changed, your Nation has changed and maybe you cannot fit in there anymore, but have you dared to try it? Or have you lost a thought about to find a new place to fit in? A new perspective for you?"

Both stared at each other for some time, before the warm smile returned to Jinora.

"You believe that no one would give you a chance, but you also refuse to give yourself a chance. This world has grown, Azula. There are so many options, all you have to do is to dare a little trust in yourself and then in others."

Azula snorted annoyed and shook her head.

"You sound like your grandfather."

It should be an insult, but it brought a proud smile to Jinora's lips.

"Thank you."

Azula's golden eyes glowed dangerously.

"This wasn't a compliment. You're as naive as he was. Plans and books are one thing, but the reality is out there and the bitter truth is, that I know nothing about the world out there and at the same time everything, because some things NEVER change. No one in the four Nations will give me a chance and no one, not even my brother, the Avatar, you or anyone of your friends can change this fact."

Jinora's face fell at this answer. Azula knew, that she had tried to achieve this result, but she didn't feel satisfaction about this victory, only more bitterness. She was about to turn away again, when a smile found its way to Jinora's lips. The teenager started to tremble in excitement.

"But what about Republic City? And the Air Nation?"

Azula raised an eyebrow.

"I know, this temple feels like a bigger prison to you, but what about Republic City? Maybe you can find your new chance here and so you might prove others, that you're worthy to give you a chance too."

Azula's released another annoyed huff.

"I know nothing about the life out there, Jinora. How should I even know, what I want to do, when I know nothing about the City."

Jinora closed her eyes again and her face changed. She was obviously annoyed and angry and it seemed, that Azula's question has stared a big struggle in her mind. Suddenly a frustrated groan of disbelief escaped her mouth.

"I can't believe that I really consider Meelo's idea."

Azula's eyes narrowed, but she released a surprised gasp, as Jinora took her hand and yanked at her arm to get her up. She followed the Airbender out of the library until they reached Meelo's room. She knocked at his door and entered at his permission. The boy was sitting at his desk and was busy with drawing mad and screaming faces of his father, his mother and of Kya, but his smile grew into a beaming one as he spotted Azula.

"You visit me!"

He had closed her into a hug, before Azula got a chance to block his attempt, but he also released her a few seconds later.

Azula checked his drawings for a moment.

"Seems like I have cost you a lot of trouble."

Meelo shook his head, while he took place on his chair again.

"Don't worry, it could have been worse."

It managed to bring a smirk to Azula's lips, but Jinora cleaning her throat stopped any further conversation.

"Maybe it will get worse, because I need your help, Meelo."

The boy frowned for a moment and Azula noticed the annoyed nervousness of Jinora. Suddenly a mischievous smile came to Meelo's lips.

"No way! Don't tell me, you've changed your mind!"

Jinora's look would have melt holes in Meelo, if this would be possible, which elicited a loud laughter from the boy.

"Tell me I was right!"

His sister placed her hands on her hips and gave her brother a deadly glare, but the boy smiled provocative at her.

"She needs a new perspective Meelo, but I fear dad and the other wouldn't agree to this plan so I need..."

Meelo's grin reached his ears.

"Tell me I was right. I will help you with everything, even if this means I have to stay in here until I'm eighteen, but I need to hear it."

Azula was curious but also amused. Jinora's look was filled with a burning anger, while Meelo's impish smile grew more and more.

"Come on Jinora, only three little words."

His sister released an annoyed sigh.

"Fine You may have..."

"Wrong."

Meelo crossed the arms before his chest. Jinora shot a warning look to him, but started again.

"It seems, that..."

"Nope, incorrect answer."

Meelo shook his head in a wide movement. Azula noticed, that Jinora's face took a deep read color, but suddenly a dangerous sparkle came to her eyes.

"I can tell dad, that it was you, who has ruined his precious collection of Pro-Bending-Collectors-Cards from the first official world tournament. He still believe, that it was one of the lemurs."

Meelo almost fell from his chair and his face went pale for a second, which caused a snicker from Azula. Jinora's face showed ultimate determination. Her brother finally nodded in defeat.

"Fine. How can I help you?"

Jinora gave him a victorious smile and took place on his bed with Azula.

"We need distraction. You must keep Korra and the others busy for a while, if necessary."

Meelo nodded, while Azula's look showed confusion. The boy noticed it and a little excited smile came to his lips.

"I have suggested, that you could use a break from all these good advices here. You don't know where you are, so I thought a little side-seeing could help you to forget some of your worries, but my sister thought, that this would be a terrible idea."

Jinora gave Meelo a warning look.

"It is a terrible idea. Dad, Kya, Lin, Korra, none of them would agree to such a plan, I'm sure. So much can go wrong."

Meelo's grin returned to his face and he wiggled his eyebrows.

"But…?"

Azula noticed, that her heart was suddenly racing. Jinora gave her brother a warning look, but she finally sighed.

"But on the other hand a little careful visit might give you a better idea how much has changed."

She turned to Azula and a warm smile was on her lips.

"This is a lot to process for you, so maybe a little distraction might give you a new point of view on things. Republic City is both, trouble and chances and I hope to show you what is possible here in this city."

Azula stared in total disbelief at the siblings. She simply couldn't believe it, that Jinora was offering her a trip to this mysterious world outside of this island.

"You cannot be serious?"

Jinora nodded at Azula.

"Correct. It's totally insane. But I feel that this is the right choice. What could happen in worst case? You could betray me and might take the first chance you get to burn me to a crisp to run off for building up a new dark empire to conquer the world?"

Azula winced at the cold answer and recognized the pensive look of Jinora, but suddenly the teenagers face softened.

"That's not you, Azula. Of cause there is a chance, that you would try to escape, but I trust you that you wouldn't try it. You want to meet your brother, I can feel that. Korra is searching for answers about your fate and I feel that you want to hear them too."

Meelo stood up from his chair and walked over to Azula. He gave her an uplifting smile.

"You could use a break, Azula. Some fun time. Even more, when you seem to expect to spend the rest of your life in a cell, which will not be your fate, I'm sure!"

Jinora placed a hand on the Firebender's shoulder, who was still staring in total disbelief at the siblings.

"And you should see the world outside with your own eyes. There are chances waiting for you in case you couldn't return, Azula. Maybe something catches your interest."

Azula felt her eyes getting wet. A smile came to her lips and she had to focus to keep her voice from trembling. Suddenly and out of nowhere there was a chance to see something of this world. She didn't know, what she hoped to find out there, but it was a chance to see more, to understand more. It might give her a hint, what kind of options would be left for her, in case that all the high hopes and promises would be crushed by reality.

"You really would do this for me?"

Meelo nodded heavy and Jinora released a heavy sigh.

"Yes Azula."

But her eyes narrowed and she gave the Firebender a warning look.

"But we have to be careful and we must return to the temple before nightfall."

"And you'll need some help to pass the guards and check points in the City."

Azula, Jinora and Meelo nearly jumped around, facing the opening door. Ikki entered the room with an accusing face for Jinora and Meelo.

"I can't believe, that you haven't told me about Azula."

Meelo's eyes shot wide in panic.

"Ikki! Keep your mouth shut. This is a secret!"

His sister rolled her eyes and closed the door.

"Then you shouldn't have taken my cherries. I came around to tell you, that I want to convince mommy to ground you for an extra day because of it, only to find out that Zirin is Azula! Jinora, why haven't you tell me this? We're sisters!"

Jinora was about to argue about this fact, but Meelo interrupted her.

"She hasn't told me either, Ikki. I found it out for myself."

His sister shared some accusing looks with her siblings, but then an excited smile came to her lips and she bowed before Azula.

"I'm Ikki and it's nice to meet you."

Azula had to suppress a laughter, but she nodded at Ikki, which brought a beaming smile to the girls face. The Airbender turned back to Meelo and Jinora with a serious face.

"Okay, how can I help you with the plan?"

The three stared at Ikki in disbelief, but for now she ignored the baffled looks. She faced her big sister.

"You want to make a trip with Azula on your own? Then you'll need assistance in the City. Everything is full of Press and Police. You'll need someone, who could help you to pass checkpoints."

Azula was surprised and obviously Meelo and Jinora too. Both stared at their sister with open mouth, which finally caused a surprise frown on the girls face.

"What?"

Jinora finally dared to ask.

"You won't tell the others about the plan?"

Ikki reacted upset.

"Are you nuts! This is so exciting. You want to show Azula the City and I can help to make this plan running."

Jinora sighed and shared a quick look with Meelo.

"I guess you could help Meelo with covering up our absence, when necessary. It seems that the others want to give Azula some time for herself today, but I bet sooner or later they'll take a look after her or after me."

Ikki nodded heavy.

"No problem. And I also have an idea, who could help you in the City."

Meelo rolled his eyes.

"Mako couldn't help us. He would only call Lin and then our cover would be blown up."

Ikki waved her hand and shook her head.

"Not Mako, I though about Bolin. He has also influence to avoid controls too."

Meelo's mouth curved up to a beaming smile.

"Ikki, you're a genius. Bolin also knows the good places of the City."

Also Jinora was smiling now.

"And I know, which of them we might better skip to avoid trouble."

She gave Azula an uplifting smile. The Firebender's face has changed more and more into a baffled mask of disbelief.

"What do you think, Azula? Do you like to see a bit of the city?"

The siblings watched at her with great excitement. She wasn't sure if this would be a good idea, but she was curious about this city. She was curious to see all these changes with her own eyes.

And so she nodded.

The siblings were up, instantly and Jinora took the lead.

"Meelo, go and try to contact Bolin. Tell him the Zirin story and that we need him to help us refreshing her memory, okay."

She turned to Ikki.

"Ikki, take Azula and get her some common clothes and a cloak. Make sure, that she dressed withing the next fifteen minutes and meet me with her at the stable, I'll make Pepper ready for the trip."

Jinora placed a hand on the shoulder of each of her siblings and faced them with a serious look.

"As soon as we have left, it'll be up to you two to keep up our cover as long as possible. We have a good chance, that we get caught during this trip, which would bring trouble to us all, but I don't care about it. She should see the City and what her brother has helped to build up here."

She looked up at Azula with a smile on her lips.

"Last chance to say no, Azula."

Azula shared a look with each of the siblings and the excitement in their eyes brought a mischievous smirk to her lips.

"Zuzu always thought I am trouble. Let's do it."


	11. Republic City

Azula took a deep breath in and watched the temple and the island grew smaller underneath the bison. She recognized patrols and Airbenders on the island and also a lonely person at the place where the waves had washed her at the beach. She felt a new freedom rushing through her veins and this was exciting. She took a look around and recognized the giant stature of Aang. Azula watched the look of the stature and then she turned towards the growing city. She couldn't suppress a slight snicker and shook her head. The strength and confident this stature was radiating was fitting. She remembered how often Aang was mentioned within the books. He had done a lot during his life, for the world and for her Nation.

Azula pushed the memories aside, which crawled up her mind. She had chosen her way and she had accept, that the throne was lost, but she had found other ways to serve her Nation, to keep it strong and save, but now, when she looked at the city in front of her, Azula wasn't sure, if she ever had done a thing right in her life. Zuko and Aang seemed to have found ways, she wouldn't have walked down, probably, but the reward and success was undeniable. Jinora seemed to notice the somber sadness, which was laying a hand on Azula, because she turned to her with an uplifting smile.

"Don't think about the past or the future, Azula. The first one is over, you cannot change it anymore and the last one isn't settled yet. Try to forget these things for a while and enjoy the trip. I can promise you'll see things you've never seen before."

Azula couldn't suppress a little smile, which seemed to warm Jinora's heart. The Firebender leaned back in the saddle and focused on Republic City again. Ang her eyes grew wider and wider as closer they came to the city.

* * *

Azula didn't use this word often, but the city was breathtaking. The facades, the high houses, the glass, the structures, the roads, the buzzing life below, the satomobiles (she has learned from the books, that Korra's girlfriend seemed to be the head of Future Industries) and the pure size of this city was beyond anything Azula could have ever imagine. Jinora had recognized her curiosity and turned some extra rounds for her, so she could watch the harbor with the arena, the central station, the great market… and the spirit portal. It was just so amazing. She hadn't seen spirits on the island before, like they had avoided her, but here around the portal there were flying in and out of it, circling around the beam of energy and also around the bison. They seemed to mirror Azula's curiosity, but also kept a distance to her.

Finally Jinora guided Pepper down near the portal and Azula spotted a person waiting at the edge of the crater. The man was waving his hand as the bison got closer and came over to fondle the fur of the creature as Jinora has landed. The Airbender jumped off the bison and hugged the man.

"Bolin, it's good to see you."

The man returned the hug and offered Azula instantly a helping hand to climb down from the bison.

"Bolin, nice to meet you."

The Firebender accepted the offer, but her look was wary. She had recognized, that the man had frowned for a second as he had seen her face, but Bolin turned back to Jinora.

"I still don't get it. Meelo's explanation was a bit cryptic, so let me check it again, okay. This young lady is Zirin right?"

Azula gave him a little hint of a bow to greet him and he bowed back with a smile, before his face got curious again.

"Zirin had an accident and has lost her memory almost completely and now you and I should give her a side seeing tour of the city to bring back her memory?"

Jinora scratched the back of her head.

"Well accident isn't exactly the fitting term. Zirin, well..."

Azula cut her off.

"I almost drown and was washed at the beach of the temple island."

Her dry quote elicited a shocked gasp from Bolin. The man placed a hand on her shoulder.

"That's horrible. And you have no clue how it happened or where you're from? Has Lin started to search for your family?"

Azula felt Jinora's nervousness. They had barely set a foot in the city and the cover was already at stake by some simple questions, but Azula hadn't take the risk for a simple flight. She let her head drop a bit and her face fell.

"Kind of. It's complicated and it scares me to think about."

Her scheme seemed to work, even if she had to admit, that it cost her less acting, than she wished it would. Bolin's eyes got a wet glitter and a hint of shame came to his face, so Azula continued.

"The truth is, I don't know how I ended up at the beach. I remembered being on a ship and I went over board, but that's it. I..." She took a careful break to outline her struggle. "… remember things, some very clearly, others are completely gone, even the simplest things are new for me, others not."

She resisted to smirk at Bolin's teary look and Jinora's barely hidden surprise. It was obvious, that the teenager had underestimate how good Azula could act, if necessary and the Firebender was about to give her scheme the final note. Her voice fell to a whisper and it was clearly choked by some tears.

"It's confusing… and frightening."

She noticed the quivering lip of the man, but she hadn't expect to earn such a strong and warm hug for her story. Bolin had closed the distance with one fast step and had closed his arms firm and protective around Azula, while he pulled her at his chest.

"You'll be save here, don't worry. And I have no doubt, that you'll get back your memory and that we'll find your family."

Azula was too surprised to react, but she had finally found her straight face again, as the man released her out of his arms. Azula noticed the deep breath of relieve Jinora was taking out of the corner of her eyes. She smirked to her as Bolin turned to Jinora again.

"Still I don't get it, why Meelo has contact me and why none of the others had the idea to show her the city."

Worry flickered in Azula's golden eyes, but this time it was Jinora, who surprised her, because the teenager only rolled her eyes.

"Have you forgot the visit, Bolin? The whole temple is up to be prepared for the arrival of the Fire Lord and Lord Zuko, My dad is in a permanent rush between the City Hall and the temple, Korra too, beside her other duties as the Avatar, Lin literally turns around every stone, while Kya tries to calm her down a bit and Opal is simply there, when one of them needs a helping hand, like Asami, who also has a company running and in the little time left all of them trying to relax at least a bit, so us siblings have decide to take care of Zirin and since father dares more and more to include me at the duties for the temple, I have asked Meelo to contact you."

Azula had to bite her lip to suppress a laughter. Jinora had successfully talked herself into a little faked rage, while she had dramatically listed her shortage of options by counting one finger after another on her hands. Bolin blushed a bit again in shame and shrugged shoulders in excuse. He scratched the back of his head, while he turned to Azula with a nervous smile.

"It seems you had a bad timing to get washed at the shores."

Azula's eyes narrowed. She couldn't resist the chance to give this man a little tease.

"So you think that there is a good timing for being almost drown and washed at a random beach?"

Azula's provocative look let Bolin's face redden even more in shame and he was muttering a little sorry, as the Firebender finally softened her expression.

"Meelo has promised you would know the good places of the City. I really would like to see them."

A beaming smile returned to Bolin's face.

"Not only the good place, Zirin. I know the best places."

* * *

Asami was walking with a basket of food over the areal of the temple, as she stumbled over Ikki, who was rushing out of one of the buildings. The girl could only avoid a chrash by using her bending to stop herself.

"Hey, careful Ikki. Have you seen Zirin? Korra is at the beach and tries to find a hint what has happen to her. Maybe Zirin wants to join her."

Ikki gave Asami an innocent smile.

"I don't know Asami. But I have heard she went to the library after breakfast. Have you tried it there?"

Asami shook her head.

"No. I have fetched something to eat for Korra and will meet her at the beach. Could you ask Zirin for me, if she would join us, Ikki?"

The girl nodded heavy and Asami waved her hand with a smile, before she continued her walk to the beach. The Airbender released an audible gasp as soon as Asami was out of sight.

"I hope Korra will need more time or otherwise it will get harder to keep up the cover."

The girl was about to rush to the trainings place, but slapped her head and turned back to make a short visit at the library. She had promised to look for Azu… Zirin and so she would do so, beside the fact that she knew, she wouldn't find her there.

* * *

Azula's face was shining bright. Bolin was driving Jinora and the Firebender through the city and she enjoyed the speed and the sound of the car. The man had to show her the whole car and the engine first, before they finally started the tour and now she was enjoying the life and the nise of the city. Bolin had papers, which let him pass every checkpoint and guarding post without problems and he took time for the tour. Azula asked questions after questions about the parts of the city, how the reconstruction was going (she remembered Meelo's report from the conflict with Kuvira), the population, the buildings and Bolin seemed to be happy to help.

Everything was new and exciting and so they stopped at some places, like the City Hall and exit the car to get a closer view on things. She noticed Jinora's nervousness and that the teenager had an sharp eye on the people, who are walking at the places and streets, but she didn't care too much, until the Airbender suddenly pushed Bolin and Azula back to the car after a little visit at the Little Ba Sing Se Fashion Mall. They were on the road again, when Azula's curiosity won the struggle.

"This city is amazing, but you don't seem to enjoy the trip. May I remind you, that it has been your idea."

Jinora gave Azula a warning glare.

"It was Meelo's idea."

She sighed a little.

"But yes, it was mine too and I still think it's the right idea, but we have to be more careful. The city is swarmed of reporters and I may have underestimate that Bolin and I a notable persons. We got noticed in the mall and I would prefer to avoid too much attention."

Azula's face darkened and she nodded. Also Bolin has followed the talk, luckily for them, he was on a different track.

"Yeah, the press is still kinda crazy. The headlines are ridiculous. By the way, do you know, why the Fire Lord and Lord Zuko are visiting the temple? You must know, cause you said, that Tenzin gives you more responsibilities."

The air in the car seemed to get much colder suddenly and an awkward silence grew. Jinora shared a panicked look with Azula, but the Firebender shrugged shoulders. Both knew, that any comment from Azula would be suspicious. Bolin's face got worried and he stopped the car at the side of the road. He faced Jinora with a serious look.

"It's something serious, isn't it?"

Seconds passed and his questioning look got more and more worried. Finally Jinora released a sigh.

"Yes Bolin. And quite personal. Family matters in fact and Zuko has asked my father to stay quiet about the reasons for now."

Azula was impressed how accurate and yet vague Jinora answered. She was about to smirk for herself, as she recognized, that Bolin's face was pale and sad.

"I understand. Lord Zuko prepares himself for his last journey."

Jinora's and Azula's eyes widened in shock and surprise, but Bolin simply raised his hand.

"No need to answer Jinora. I understand it. The whole world was worried about his last infection and the temple offers more quiet and peace. Don't worry, my lips are sealed."

Jinora hesitated a moment, but then she simply nodded at Bolin. She was about to release a little sigh, when a muffled sob caught her and Bolin completely off guard. Azula has turned away to hide her tears. She knew, that Bolin only jumped on a conclusion, he had read in the newspapers, but no matter how wrong this reason was, it also contained too much truth.

And this truth hit her hard in this moment.

The world respected her Nation.

The world respected Zuko.

People were worried about him, they loved him and were afraid to loose him.

And she was afraid too.

She felt Jinora pulling her in her arms and the mortifying weakness burned like molten iron, but for the very first time the fear of this final loss was stronger and so she tolerate it. It helped, that Jinora remained silent, beside the fact that she seemed to guess correctly, why Azula was crying. She also spared her from rubbing her back or stroking her hair, she simply pulled her forehead at her shoulder and kept a hold at the Firebender's shoulder and waited until Azula's tears ran dry. She avoided the looks of Jinora and Bolin and stared out of the window. The awkward silence remained a few moments, until Bolin dared to speak again.

"I don't know how you feel, but I can use a bite to eat and a drink and I know the perfect place for it."

He started the satomobil again and took the road towards the harbor.

* * *

Ikki checked the corridor twice before she entered it to rush to Meelo's room. She found her brother nervously measuring the length of his room and her worried face didn't help him to calm a bit down.

"They getting suspicious, Meelo."

Some hours had passed, since Ikki had met Asami and now it seemed, that the other had started to search for Azula, because Meelo only gave her a nervous nod.

"I know Ikki. Kya was here and has asked for Azula. I have lied, that she went by after her visit at the library and that she wanted to explore the island a bit on her own. She might have bought it, but I don't know, how long."

Ikki's face looked rushed.

"Asami and Korra are searching for Azula too. And they have ordered me to call for Jinora. Something about spirits, they stayed vague. This was about two hours ago. Meelo, if they don't come back soon, then they'll find out..."

"Find out what?"

The siblings were frozen on spot and all color faded from their faces. They hadn't heard the knocking of Opal at the door, but the Airbender had entered the room as she had noticed, that both siblings were inside. The woman crossed her arms before her chest and tended her head aside. Her look was a serious warning.

"Meelo. Ikki. Find out what?"

The siblings stared in panic at each other, which only increased Opals worries.

"What have you two done?"

Meelo tended to his sister and whispered in her ear.

"Do you think it is too late to call for a lawyer?"

* * *

It was a shabby little bar at the harbor, where the dock workers went for a drink and a healthy meal after a hard day. Bolin took seat with them in a quite corner and ordered some fish and rice for all of them and also a beer for himself after he had asked twice, that Jinora could call Pepper down to the harbor to pick the teenager up, because he decided to pick up the car tomorrow.

Azula wasn't really hungry, but the food was surprisingly good and also Jinora, who sticked to the rice only seemed to be surprised. They ate in silence for a while, until finally Azula dared to speak again.

"You seem to be familiar to this place here, Bolin."

The man gave her a warm smile, obviously happy, that she had found her voice again.

"I lived here in this district for some time. My brother and I came a long way and a rocky one too, but to our luck we always had each other."

Azula's face fell again and she noticed the sadness in Bolin's face.

"So you have a brother. I didn't know that."

The man smiled again and pride came to his face.

"Born and grown up in Republic City."

A little shadow rushed over his face and his voice fell a bit.

"Mako was there for me as Firebender killed our parents. We survived on the streets and we found our way, because we had each other and now look were we are. Famous and honorable members of society and friends of the Avatar."

Azula bit her lip at this quote and beside the fact, that she wasn't responsible the slightest way, she felt a sting of guilt hitting her, but Bolin missed it. The pride has returned to his face.

"We know both sides of the city, but we have proven, that everything is possible here. No matter where you come from, no matter what life has done to you, in this city you can have a chance. All you need to do is to search at the right place."

He pointed out of the window and beside the fact, that the glass was yellow and milky, Azula could get the hints of the Pro-Bending Arena.

"It was there in the arena, where we have met Korra as a new member of out team."

Azula raised an eyebrow.

"You and your brother are benders?"

Bolin nodded.

"Yes. Mako is a Firebender trough and through and I'm an Earthbender."

"And you two are a a filthy puddle of blood."

Three bulky men towered up behind Azula and Jinora. Bolin's face hardened and Azula noticed the dangerous fire in his eyes. The middle one of the men, probably a dock worker around fourty gave Bolin a deadly glare. Jinora tried to relax the situation.

"Excuse me mister, but I think this is a misunderstanding, we..."

The man released a sarcastic huff, still focusing Bolin.

"No Missy, this swamp blood got me right. We know who he is and we know, that filthy Ashmaker blood is running through his veins."

Bolin jumped up and Azula heard the cracking sounds in the earth around her, but she also noticed the heat rising, but the owner of the bar reacted instantly, lashing with a water whip between the men to get their attention.

"Dare to make any trouble Ling Dao and you'll regret it. The city and the harbor is full of policemen, so I would recommend you to leave my bar now."

The man gave the owner a deadly glare, but finally he started to withdraw, but not without a last comment.

"You're in luck, that the old Ashmaker dares to show up for a last visit. But this old problem will soon be gone. This old fry-face has lived far too long."

This quote was a terrible mistake, because something snapped in Azula. She felt her hands forming fists and a poisoning smile was around her lips, but Bolin noticed the red anger in her eyes. He knew, that he was watching at two trains, who were running on the same track towards each other and obviously this idiot has speed up the trains instead of using the breaks. Her voice was cold as steel.

"Funny that you mention _Lord Zuko_ , because you have no idea, what he has done for you."

Azula heard the begging voice of Jinora to stay cool, but it seemed so far away. She only focused on the men, who came back to the table behind her.

"Oh, I bet we have an Ashmaker here too. How fitting, that you keep mixing up bloodlines, Bolin."

He bowed down to Azula with a sarcastic grin.

"This treacherous weakling of an Ashmaker has done nothing for me. He has first helped to destroy the world and then he has hide himself behind his title and the Avatar and as he had enough of playing Ash Lord he has wasted years on a pathetic search for his psychopathic witch of sister. It was a shame, that his father didn't had the guts to fry his whole skull as he had the chance to do so. It would have been the only good thing this family of murders would ever had done."

The next things seemed to happen in slow motion, but in reality it were only about one and a half second. Azula slammed the head of the man with brutal force on the table and was up from her chair faster than any of the men or Bolin and Jinora had ever expected. She placed a painful high knee between the legs of the second one and elbowed the third one at the same place. Ling Dao was still groggy as he got tackled down by a surprisingly fast and strong hit of Azula. He felt her little weight on his chest and his instincts finally kicked in. He was about to get a grip on her but he froze in motion as a hot dagger of blue flames approached near his throat. His eyes widened in pure shock and confusion.

"Oh fear I have to insist at this point."

The sweet smile of Azula brought cold sweat on the man's forehead. The whole bar was holding a breath.

"Thanks to Fire Lord Zuko scum like you has the freedom to curse him and his noble Nation as Ashmakers."

The man winced as Azula brought the flame even closer to his face.

"Without his strength and wisdom, this world would had to face me instead of a wiser and more… tolerant Fire Lord."

She ignored the shocked gasp and the confusion in the eyes of the man below her. Hate and anger fueled her and she wasn't finished. Her smile got almost wicked.

"I am not as tolerant as my brother. I would burn you slowly, layer by layer, if it would please me."

She chuckled amused and shoot a warning fireball above another men's head, which had tried to sneak closer to her. Her dangerous glowing orbs were still fixed with the frightened one of Ling Dao.

"But right now I'm indecisive. What am I? Which explanation is fitting for me? Maybe you could help me?"

She bowed down to the man to whisper in his ear.

"So tell me, am I an Ashmaker like you think or am I a Firebender, like my brother thinks?"

Her flame grew wider and hotter.

"Think fast Ling Dao, because I have to admit, that I start to like your idea and my brother is not here to convince me from the opposite."

The eyes of the man widened in shock as the truth of her words finally reached his mind. Pure confusion and terror were to be seen in his eyes as he stammered his answer.

"You… You… You are… Azu..."

"Azula! Get down from this man!"

The bar came to life as policemen floated the room.

"Mako..."

The Firebender was standing tall in the doorway in attack position, ignoring the words of his brother. His look was only focused on Azula, who hadn't move yet. With a quick move he generated a lightning and shoot is above Azula's head to get her ultimate attention.

"Last warning. Let your flame die and move away from the man."

Eventually Azula retreated slowly from the man, still with a dangerous smile on her lips.

"Seems to be your lucky day. This… Ashmaker has saved your butt."

Her face hardened suddenly.

"Dare to insult my brother again and I will prove you how painful a scar like his could be."

With that words she raised her hands up to surrender and the policemen swarmed the bar to arrest the three men. Mako walked over and put Azula's wrists in handcuffs. Jinora and Bolin were about to protest, but one glare of Mako shut their mouths.

"All of you will come to the police station. Azula, you're under arrest."

"But they have started to..."

Bolin tried to defend Azula, but one look silenced him again.

"We'll talk later, Bolin. And Jinora."

His look showed open disappointment, but the Airbender withstood his look, still there was some shame in her face.

"How could you. Korra, Lin and the others are furious."

He noticed how hard his words hit her and finally his face softened a bit.

"But most of all they're worried, for all of you."

Azula felt the cold weight of her actions kicking in at this quote. She had screwed up, totally. It was a walk of shame as the group, lead by Mako left the bar. The policemen tried their best to shield the group, but the clicking sounds of countless cameras filled the evening air. It seemed that the Press would finally get their headlines.


	12. Lost and Found

"Are you completely out of your mind, Jinora?"

Mako had lost his straight face right at the moment, the door of his private office at the police station was closed behind them. Bolin and the Airbender were brought to his office, but Azula was taken away to an interrogation room by other policemen. The teenager was staring at the ground and kept quiet, while the firebender was measuring the length of his office in anger.

"Do you have any clue, what a mess you three have created? This was not a simple brawl, it was AZULA. Can you imagine how shocked I was as Lin told me I should search for Azula? Can you imagine the trouble her appearance will create? Do you have an idea how the press and the diplomats are freaking out right now?"

Jinora grew smaller and smaller on her chair. Tears were in her eyes and she only managed a shaky nod. It was finally too much for Bolin, who stood up from his chair, facing his brother with an angry look.

"Hey, its enough!"

Mako glared at him, but Bolin withstood his look, until his face softened as he took Jinora in his arms. It seemed his brother was about to continue to release his anger, but finally he only took a deep breath and took seat, taking a file from his desk and studied some pages of it to cool down a bit. Bolin pulled Jinora closer and rubbed her shoulders.

"And this girl is really Azula?"

Jinora looked up with teary eyes and nodded again, but her face turned into amused curiosity as she could see the raw excitement bubbling up in Bolin's face.

"For Raava's sake, I have lead a side-seeing tour for Lord Zuko's sister, a Princess of the Fire Nation, probably one of the most powerful Firebenders who ever lived, who is blessed with blue fire. She's the one, who conquered Ba Sing Se on her own with her friends, without any bloodshed."

His shining face finally elicited Jinora a chuckle, but her laughter died, as she noticed Mako shaking his head in disbelief.

"Yes Bolin, she is Azula. A dangerous and manipulative person, who could have easily killed you, Jinora and any other person in this bar and..."

"And that's not true, Mako!"

Bolin and Mako took a deep breath of surprise at Jinora's outburst. The face of the Airbender has changed into anger and her fist were trembling. She faced Mako's look with burning anger.

"She's lost and alone and needed a new perspective. She needed to see with her own eyes what her brother has achieved for this world and her Nation. Azula needed this hint. She's not the monster most people try to see in her. She's a good person, who tried to do the best she could for the glory and the protection of her Nation and her family reputation."

Mako didn't wince back, he withstood the burning look.

"Maybe, but the way she was taught to do so was wrong and so her actions today."

Finally he sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Of cause Ling Dao has provoked her, like he has done with Bolin before, but this doesn't change the fact, that Bolin kept cool and Azula not. You know how this will to be seen in her case, Jinora."

The Airbender sunk back on her chair with a frustrated and sad face.

"I know, Mako. They'll only see her action and threats and ignore the circumstances, her confusion about her time travel, her troubled feelings about how Zuko has managed to rule the Nation without her help."

Tears came back to her eyes.

"And I thought the worst thing, which could have happened would be Azula turning out to become the monster everyone wants to see in her, but now I fear I was wrong"

She started to sob and worries and compassion came to Mako's face, as Bolin pulled the teenager into a soothing embrace.

"The worst thing is, that now everyone only sees a monster, which isn't there. I have taken all chances from her while I only tried to show her, that she has options at all."

Mako stayed quiet, because he didn't know what to say, while Jinora was weeping in Bolin's arm. Finally he stood up and got around his desk to pull the crying Airbender and his brother in his arms too.

* * *

Azula stayed disturbingly quiet at the trip to the police headquarter. Her eyes were empty and she didn't lift up her head to check, where Mako was leading Jinora and Bolin, she simply followed the other policemen, who brought her to an interrogation room. She was placed on a single iron chair and with every chain, which was fixed at her wrists and ankles she felt the familiar feeling of defeat coming back to her. Finally she was perfectly chained against the chair, unable to move a hand or feet, when the officers left the room.

Azula was on her own again.

Nothing had changed.

Nothing mattered anymore.

She has screwed up perfectly and she would rot in a cell again, but it was her own fault. She has been a fool to believe in a chance. She has been a fool to think this time would be different from her own. She has been a fool to trust herself, that she could be more than she ever was.

Finally she started to sob and she felt her hot tears rolling down her cheeks and so she weeped out her shameful feeling of defeat, like she had done years ago, bound on the ground after her dreadful Agni Kai against her brother. She should have trust her own judgment back at this dark moment.

She wasn't worthy to rule a Nation.

She wasn't worthy of trust and love.

All she has ever done has turned out to be the wrong way and this world here was the perfect prove.

Azula didn't noticed the door opening again, her head was on her chest and she cried on in desperation, her dark hair before her face like a curtain to cover her weakness, but suddenly her weeping stopped in a shocked gasp. Azula's breath was uneasy and she didn't dare to move her head, because she felt soothing arms wrapped around her. A soft hand was carefully pulling her head against a shoulder and she felt the fingers of the person stroking her hair. The covering strains got brushed aside and her look widened in total disbelief. She watched at the teary smile of Lin.

"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone."

Azula heard the chains falling off from her, as Lin used her bending to free her from it, before she pulled her close again. Moments passed, but finally Azula started to cry again, but it was now some relief in her voice, while she also wrapped her arms around Lin, who kept stroking her head and back, whispering soothing words in her ear. It took a while until her tears ran dry and Lin handed her some tissues with a warm smile, before she released the Firebender out of her arms. She took seat on the other chair, while Azula wiped away her last tears. As she looked at the Earthbender again, her face showed the former known seriousness and a slight disappointment.

"I really have hoped, you would have been wiser, Azula. This cannot be the first dimwit you were dealing with."

Azula stared at the table between them, observing Lin out of the corners of her eyes, but finally she frowned, as she noticed a mischievous smirk on the woman's face.

"You've broken his nose, good job. As I learned my lesson with him, he had two cracked rips."

Azula's jaw dropped and Lin released a barking laughter.

"Ling Dao is trouble, he always provokes persons, because he feels untouchable. He's really talented in finding the right buttons to start a fight, that's why he's working for the triads, when some dirty jobs have to be done. He's surprisingly clever and he's clever enough to hide it. He has stayed in prison for some time, but never long, because in the end _always_ other persons started the fight. The triads have good lawyers and so he get away every time."

Azula was still staring at Lin.

"So you punched him too?"

Lin sighed, but a faint smile was around her lips.

"I'm not proud of it, but yes I did so some years ago. From time to time Ling Dao simply searches for trouble and I was a leading officer as I was called to a brawl in a dock bar and the man spitted out insults about my mother and sister as I arrested him. Two cracked rips shut his mouth and I got a black mark for loosing my temper."

Azula still couldn't believe it, when Lin's smile got almost devilish.

"Mako has set Ling Dao's pants on fire at his first encounter with him, while he was still in it."

Now Azula couldn't suppress a little laughter and she noticed a warm and relieved smile on Lin's lips. But the worries found a way back to Azula's mind and her face darkened.

"I'll go to jail for this attack. The monster is out of the cage and has to be bought back"

A sad flicker rushed over Lin's face.

"We will see. But you're right, sun isn't shining bright for you at this moment, but Tenzin, Asami and Korra are already busy with a try to save the day, I have taken my favor as I entered this room here."

Azula looked at Lin in confusion. It was until now, as she realized, that Lin was out of her uniform. The Earthbender gave her a weak smile.

"I got suspended for holding back vital information concerning the safety of Republic City, but enough persons here owe me a favor, so I can be at your side."

For the second time within minutes Azula's jaw dropped. She jumped up from her chair and stared in total shock at Lin, shaking her head in disbelief.

"You got… And you still came here… But… Why…?"

Lin smile again and stood up.

"As I promised. I care for you and sometimes actions according to the law aren't fair and I won't left you alone Azula in a world you didn't know, when you only have done a dumb decision, even if this means to share a cell with you on free will."

She has reached Azula and placed a hand on the Firebender's shoulder.

"I knew the consequences for staying quite about you from the first moment on. I have taken responsibilities for you and this doesn't end for me with a suspension. I have promised you to be there for you and I like to keep my promises."

She smiled at Azula and the Firebender couldn't fight this warm feeling any longer, which has started to bubble up in her with every word from Lin. She placed a hand on the woman's arm.

"You really would go to jail with me today? You wouldn't let me down here?"

Lin shook her head.

"Of cause not, Azula. None of us. We'll all help you on you further way, no matter where it'll lead you."

It was the final quote, which shoved Azula over the edge. She made a fast step forward and hugged Lin as tight as she could. She could suppress new sobs, but she felt hot tears running down her cheeks again, while Lin pressed her head soothingly at her chest. It was right at this moment, when the door started to rattle, which made Azula jump back from Lin with an embarrassed face. The Earthbender smiled a bit and wiped away some of her own tears and pointed at Azula's cheeks to remind her to do the same. The Firebender thankfully noticed, that Lin seemed to have blocked the door to prevent anyone from becoming witness of this display of affection. She gave the woman a thankful smile and Lin nodded.

"Showing emotions isn't my strong suit either."

Both took place on the chairs again and Lin unlocked the door. Mako entered the room with a serious face and in Lin's case with a little disapproval.

"Why have you removed the chains, Lin? You know the rules."

Lin didn't show an emotion and faced Mako with a dark look.

"Why haven't I chained you at a chair for cooking Ling Dao's butt?"

Mako rolled his eyes.

"Because I'm not Azula, she could be dangerous."

Lin only huffed a bit.

"Please, and you're a perfect example of a calm and controlled person. You would have fried him, if the others wouldn't have hold you back. Azula had only a little conversation about his possible options."

Mako was about to jump on the arguments, but he stopped himself, before another word slipped out of his mouth.

"Fine, no chains needed in this case, but you'll leave the room now. I have questions for Azula and you are suspended, so you aren't allowed to be here."

Lin didn't make a move, but her eyes got a dangerous glow.

"I won't leave her alone Mako, end of the discussion."

Mako's eyes kept focused with Lin's.

"You will. You're no lawyer and at the moment you're out of duty, so leave the room."

Both kept staring at each other and finally Mako's face softened a bit.

"Please Lin. You know me. I want to hear her version of the events."

Lin shared a brief look with Azula, who tried to keep a straight face, but she was panting heavily.

"Will she be allowed to leave the headquarter after you're finished?"

Azula was holding her breath at the Earthbender's question. She recognized Mako taking a sad breath.

"Unfortunately not. The station is under siege of reporters and we cannot let her simply walk off like any other person. Too many unsolved questions and problems are linked with her. She'll stay the night here, then we'll know more."

Lin noticed how Azula's face lost color and she closed her eyes in bitterness.

"Then I'll stay here with her, when you've finished the interrogation. I won't leave her."

Mako nodded with a sigh.

"Okay Lin, now leave the room, please."

The woman stood up and walked over to Azula and after a little hesitation, she placed a hand on her head and pulled it towards her middle. Azula let her do so.

"I'll be right in front of this door Azula."

She was about to go, when the named door flew wide open. Korra rushed into the room with a victorious smile on her lips, ignoring the protest from Mako.

"Azula, you can go."

The Firebender shared baffled looks with Korra and Lin, while Mako faced the Avatar with an upset face.

"No she can't and you cannot order to release her, Korra you know that."

Korra's smile grew into a mischievous one.

"You're right Mako. I can't..."

"But I can."

Suddenly an old man in robes of the royal family entered the room. His voice left no doubt about his authority. Azula's golden eyes widened in shock and disbelief. The man was radiating a demanding and powerful presence. He was obviously old and for a brief moment Azula might have thought she was watching at Iroh, but she would notice this old scar and these golden eyes anywhere. Lord Zuko faced Mako's surprised look and stared the man down into a deep bow.

"Princess Azula is my sister and a member of the Royal Family and so she has diplomatic immunity. She doesn't need to answer any questions, beside the ones her Fire Lord might have when she arrives and she will leave this place with me towards the Airtemple, where she'll await the arrival of my daughter the Fire Lord with me."

Her brother's eyes found her own golden orbs and she could see tears glittering in them. Zuko ignored the stammered answer from Mako and a warm smile grew on his lips. Azula barely recognized, that Lin was at her side again, to aid her stand. All she could see was this old man in front of her, who had tears of pure joy and relief in his eyes. It was so surreal to see him so old.

"… Zuzu…?"

A teary laughter escaped Zuko's mouth and his tears stared to run stronger, but his smile was so warm and incredibly happy.

"I never lost hope to find you, Azula. Never."

Azula shambled forward and raised clumsy hands towards Zuko's scar, but hesitated to touch it, still staring at the old face, while silent tears were dipping from her chin. She winced as her brother dared to take on of her hands, but his warm smile took away this weird tension. Eventually he pressed her hand against his old scar and the touch of her palm at his old burned skin elicited her first sob. She faced his look with tear-soaked golden eyes.

"Zuzu…!"

Finally Azula let herself fall in her brothers arms, while heavy sobs started to wreck her. The old man was also crying heavily, pressing his sister at his chest as close as he could.

"You're back. Thank Agni and all the spirits you're back."

He kissed her on her black hair, while Azula still tighten her grip around her brother. His voice was trembling and chocked by his tears.

"I have missed you so much Azula. I was so worried. Were you alive or dead? Did you had a warm and save place? Were you hurt or in suffer, hungry, freezing… But now you're here. Finally you're here, Azula."

Moments passed and both siblings still held each other in a hug, but Zuko finally loosened his grip a bit and placed a hand on Azula's chin to pull her head up a bit. His warm smile showed pure joy and excitement.

"Come on, lets leave this place here. We have so much to talk about."

A shadow rushed over his sisters face.

"But what about the Press?"

She shuddered a bit, but Zuko laughed carefree and a mischievous smile came to his lips.

"Don't worry, Azula. We can bypass them easily."

He laughed even happier, as his sister raised an eyebrow. To see this reaction from her after decades made his heart obviously jump in joy and he pressed her into another hug, to place a kiss on her forehead.

"Our lift waits at the rooftop."

His quote caught her attention, but it also lit an old spark in her as she smirked at her brother.

"So the Royal Stables have also some Sky Bison. Neat, but too much fur for my taste."

The smirk faded into confusion at Zuko's barking laughter. He pressed his sister again at his chest and she could see the genuine joy about her comment.

"You've no idea how I missed that too, Azula. But this time you're wrong. No Bison is waiting for us on the rooftop."

His smile grew wider.

"I came here with my dragon."

Azula's eyes shot wide open, but with every further second, a beaming smile of surprise and excitement grew on her lips.

"Zuzu, you'll say I can ride on a real dragon today."

Zuko wiped away the faint rest of some tears off her cheeks with his thumb. He was simply smiling at her.

"Yes Azula. Tonight you'll ride a dragon with me."


	13. Lucky Fool

Normally Azula wasn't a person, who accepted open affection, but Zuko had wrapped one arm around her shoulder to have his sister as close to him as possible at his side, as the group made their way up to the rooftop of the building. She noticed, that he was constantly smiling so happy and that his eyes were scanning her face again and again, like he was afraid, that he would woke up out of a dream at any moment. His expression was bare of any suspicion, bare of any second thoughts, accusations or hidden anger. It was only pure joy and happiness in it and warming love, which she hadn't seen from him, since they have been little children, before the rift between their own family had ripped them apart.

Azula's suddenly noticed how pensive she must have scanned his look for any sign of a hidden scheme, because she felt him squeezing her shoulder supportively, but thankfully no words left his mouth.

And so she accepted his protective arm around her shoulder, like she accepted his honest joy and relief.

They finally reached the door, which lead to the rooftop and Azula's excitement grew with every step. Mako, who had taken the lead opened it for Lord Zuko and his sister. A cool wind started to welcome her, even before they had taken a step outside, but Zuko took the lead and pulled Azula gently with him out on the rooftop, followed by Lin and Korra. No dragon was to be seen, instead Azula spotted Jinora and Bolin, who were preparing Pepper to leave the Police headquarter as well. Jinora smiled instantly, as she spotted Azula and she rushed over to her. It seemed she had considered to hug Azula, but she decided otherwise and stopped before her, bowing deep with an ashamed expression on her face.

"I'm glad that you're allowed to leave Azula. Sorry for putting your fate at jeopardy."

The Airbender looked worried at Azula and the Princess stayed quiet for some awful long seconds, before she faced Jinora with a serious face.

"Father has only valued results, he hasn't cared for intentions or efforts. That's how I was raised and that was the lesson I have learned well."

She felt the pensive eyes from the others resting on her and she noticed the uneasy face of Jinora as she took the break to look the Airbender deep in her eyes.

"I have learned that good intentions alone aren't enough and that everyone who thinks so is a fool."

She heard her surrounding taking a deep breath.

"But from all I have seen the last days I think it's time to consider a new point of view."

Jinora's face lighted up and she was about to jump forward to hug Azula, but the Princess took a step back and raised her hand.

"Father wasn't wrong, in the end the result counts most."

The Airbender's face fell again.

"But he wasn't also right. Intentions and efforts do count for something."

Azula finally smiled a bit at Jinora, who got teary eyes.

"And in this case it counts as much for me as the result."

She noticed the relieved gasps around her and the teary smile of Jinora convinced her to bow a bit before her too, as the Airbender leaned forward, to bow deep for herself to thank Azula, that she had accept her apologize. Azula turned back to Lin and gave her a questioning look.

"Foolish enough for one day, I hope?"

Lin smirked back at her, but Azula noticed, that the woman blushed a bit.

"Ahm..."

The shy voice of Bolin made her turn back. The man had finally dared to come over to her.

"Well your Highness… I'm not sure… Is that correct? I mean, gosh Raava I'm so nervous… What I try to say is… Well, it was an honor for me to give you a tour through Republic City and I hope you had some fun today. Well of cause not the last part, that wasn't any fun at all, bad choice of location, bad choice… so, what I try to say is… have I mentioned, that I'm so honored that I could show you the city? I mean, I have given Azula her first trip to Republic City, how awesome is that? I..."

"Bolin!"

Mako's sharp voice made his mouth shut. He smiled awkward at Azula and was scratching the back of his head, nervously. Azula had crossed her arms before her chest and tried to suppress an amused smile. His nervousness was somehow adorable.

"I'm sorry your Highness. It's just like a dream comes true, I mean, you're Princess Azula, the one and only and if I don't dare it now, I will probably regret it later, but I know I'll regret it too, if I dare it, so..."

He took a deep breath and Azula recognized a fain giggle from Korra and Lin and she noticed the color draining from his brothers face.

"Can I have an autograph?"

Mako slapped his hand before his face with an annoyed groan, while Bolin was smiling awkward at Azula, with begging eyes. He was already sweating a little, but he had fumbled out a sheet of paper and a pen, presenting it Azula like the most luxurious jewelery. Azula observed the pen and the paper for a moment, before she pushed it away a bit, which let Bolin's face fell visibly, but it changed into hopeful curiosity, as he noticed the little smile on Azula's lips.

"Thank you for showing me around, it has been a wonderful trip. And no, even the last location was fun, beside getting arrested of cause."

She gave Mako a little smirk and she noticed, that Bolin's brother wasn't happy about it, but she had to admit, that he was able to keep an almost straight face. Bolin bowed with a beaming smile, which only grew into an even wider one, as Azula took a step forward to place a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm not sure, if I'll get another chance for a tour like this, but in case it should happen, I want you to show me around again… and just call me Azula."

The next thing she noticed, that she was in a squeezing hug from the man and she allowed herself to endure this contact for a second, before she pushed herself out of Bolin's arms. The man had tears of joy in his eyes as he bowed for a goodbye. Then he walked with Jinora over to Pepper and both left the rooftop with the bison. Azula frowned, because Lin was already saying goodbye to Korra. The Earthbender noticed her curious look and smiled weak.

"I'll have to meet president Zhu Li. She'll inform me about the next steps of my suspension, so I have to stay here in Republic City."

Azula looked worried at her and it brought a tear to Lin's eyes, which she quickly tried to hide. She had her straight face back almost a second later, but she couldn't hide the wet glitter in her eyes.

"Don't worry about me, Azula. I'll be fine and I knew the consequences as I stayed quite about you. It was the right decision."

Azula felt her chest tighten.

"Lin… Thank you."

The Earthbender was about to leave the rooftop, but she stopped during her turn at Azula's words. Suddenly she dared to rush towards the Princess and gave her a close hug. Azula was totally surprised for a moment, but finally she also closed her arms around Lin.

"Don't give up hope, Azula. Prove me, that it was the right decision to be a fool, okay?"

Lin released Azula out of her arms and was wiping away her tears, while she left the rooftop with Mako, who bowed quietly before Lord Zuko and Azula. Now only Korra, Zuko and Azula were left. The Princess turned to her brother, who had stayed quiet the whole time.

"Alright Zuzu, now where is your promised dragon?"

She saw a smirk coming to Zuko's face and she felt a hot wind behind her and the sound of scrapping claws and scales on the ground. It send a shiver down Azula's spine to recognize, that this creature seem to be able to fly and land so quietly. She could feel the scanning eyes of the dragon piercing the back of her skull. Azula barely dared to take a breath.

"Show respect, but show no fear."

Zuko's smile was full of confident as he gave her a hug.

"Meet my dragon Druk."

Carefully and awfully slow she finally dared to turn around and it took her all of her will not to wince back as she recognized the giant skull of the dragon only inches before her. The hot breath of the creature smelled of smoke and sulfur, but the piercing eyes were the most intimidating thing Azula had ever seen, still she withstood this soul-piercing look. Seconds passed and Azula felt, that this dragon seemed to expect something from her. He released a little snarl and she could see the eyes taking a dangerous glimmer. Suddenly the dragon released two rays of fire out of his nose, which passed Azula at both sides. She had to fight hard, not to loose eye contact and to keep her feet at place to wait until the fire died. The creature was growling threatening again and it seemed that Druk was loosing patience. It was more instinct than thinking, that Azula started to light her blue fire on her palms to defend herself if necessary, but the dragons head instantly jolted up a bit as her blue flames started to dance. She was about to extinguish her flame again, but noticed a slight shake of Korra's head out of the corner of her eyes, so she left it burning and kept watching at the new curiosity of the dragon in front of her. Druk's head came down again, closer than before and he started to sniff at her, but then he sucked in Azula's blue flames with a deep breath. He lifted himself to full hight and spread his wings, releasing a hot ray of fire in the night with a giant roar.

Azula's mouth stood agape in pure awe. Unlike his first two rays of fire, this ray was deep blue, like her own fire. Druk laid himself down, placing his head right in front of Azula. His eyes had now only a warm glow in it. The Princess was still staring with open mouth at the dragon as she felt Zuko taking her hand.

"He has accepted you. Now you can touch him."

Azula turned to Zuko with a questioning and definitely worried look, but her brother was already bringing her hand to the nose of Druk and her palm had taken contact with it, before she got a chance to wince back. It was like a lightning bolt had hit her, as she felt the deep breath of the dragon passing her hand. Druk released a pleasured warm growl and closed his eyes, focusing on the contact and soon also Azula was standing with closed eyes before the dragon, her heart still racing a mile a minute in joy and excitement.

"I hate to interrupt this bounding moment, but we're running out of time. The moon climbs higher and Yue is waiting for us. She has promised answers. We need to go back to the beach where we have found you Azula."

The Princess eyes flew wide open.

"You have found something out?"

Korra nodded.

"I have, but unfortunately it has caused only more questions. It seems, that La has played a major part in your fate, Azula, but yet I don't know why. The moon spirit has promised answers tonight."

Azula felt her knees getting soft, but Zuko aided her stand. Her brother nodded at Korra.

"Then we'll waste no more time. It's a chance to find out what happened to her and maybe to find out, if we can help her."

Korra nodded and opened her glider, while Zuko pulled Azula behind Druk's head to start of the rooftop. Azula was staring at her brother in disbelief, while he placed her in front of him at Druk's neck. Her voice was shaky as she dared to speak to him, whlie the dragon spread his wings to start.

"I thought you missed me, Zuko? Don't you want to have me around?"

Azula could see, how her question was hurting the old man for a second, but then a teary smile came to his lips as he shook his head.

"For myself, I would never ever let you go away again, Azula. I have waited so long to have you back."

He took a deep breath and pulled her closer as Druk took off the ground.

"But this wouldn't be fair to you. This is not my choice, it's yours and if there is a chance to bring you back in time, then I want to find it out, so you can choose what you want."

He smiled so warm at her.

"I love you, Azula and I want you to be happy, whether here with me or not. Now I know, that you're okay I also want you to feel okay and I'm sure you'll not feel okay if I would stand in your way back to your time, in case you could and want to choose this option."

Azula felt tears coming to her eyes again and she noticed Zuko's voice trembling.

"It would hurt to let you go again, but it would hurt me more to force you into something."

Azula stared at her brother for a moment… and then she pulled him close to her. Her mouth was close at his ear and so she whispered the next words with a teary voice.

"Zuzu… Thank you."

She felt his arms tighten around her.

"No problem, Azu."

Azula knew, that it was foolish to have hope. But right now, sitting on Druk's neck in the arms of her brother it felt so right to be a fool, at least for this one moment.


	14. Old Fates

It took some moments until Zuko released Azula out of his arms. He was smiling at her and his sister smiled back, but suddenly her smile faded. It cast a worried look on Zuko's face, which made her head turn away from him.

"Hey, what's wrong Azula."

His sister was thankful, that he didn't try to turn her head back to him.

"Why haven't I seen it, Zuzu?"

She could feel him frown behind her.

"Your way to handle things. Your way to rule the Nation. I have read a lot and only scratched the surface, but it's obvious. You did perfect without me. You ever have."

It alarmed Zuko how his sister seem to grow smaller in front of him.

"You should be happy, that I disappeared, I would probably only have messed things up."

Azula had expected a lot, but not this sudden warm chuckle from behind, which made her turn around in confusion. She faced the old man's smile behind her.

"You would have been a pain in my butt, that's for sure."

His face softened even more and he brushed her cheek with his hand.

"But you forget, who has helped me to find my way."

He tapped with his index finger on her nose.

"You Azula. You have helped me to rule this Nation, to make it strong and glorious again."

Azula's jaw dropped in disbelief, but the teary look of Zuko was filled with honesty.

"You disappearance convinced Zirin to contact Aang and together we uncovered the schemes of the Dai Li. We forced the Earthkingdom into an compromise about the colonies, because of it and cleared the way for Republic City we knew today. After that I tried everything to find you, to bring you back… or at least to say goodbye."

His voice broke during his last words and he wiped away some tears, before he looked at her again with pride.

"Do you know, which question I have ever asked myself, before I have made an important decision? 'What would Azula do?'"

He could see the open disbelief in his sister's eyes, but also the flicker of sadness.

"Clever choice, Zuzu. Thinking about what I would have done and then doing the opposite. At least I was useful as a bad example."

Now it was the first time, that a slight hint of anger rushed over Zuko's face.

"Now you make a real fool out of yourself. Yes, of cause I have chosen my own ways, but not always."

He grabbed her at her shoulders.

"No one I know knows to play the 'Game' so well like you Azula. Within this dragon pit of politicians, nobles and diplomats it was vital to have the strategies of the best in mind. Your strategies. It has helped to find the weak points, the hidden traps and slings my opponents have set up for me, Aang and the peace and balance we wanted to restore."

He pulled her into another hug again.

"I was also blind and naive to some degree, Azula at my first steps as Fire Lord. Our Nation was responsible for a great tragedy, but I was also responsible to restore and protect it's honor. To have you questioning me in the back of my mind has helped me to keep an eye out on troubles. To have your way of approaching problems in mind has helped to find solutions, where my ways have ended."

He released her again and his smile was back.

"You have prepared me for this, Azula and more than once I have chosen plans, which wouldn't have taken shape the way they have without the idea in mind, how you would have handled the problem I had to face."

Zuko noticed the surprise in Azula's eyes, but also the wet glitter in her golden orbs. He brushed a little tear out of the corner of her eye.

"I only have wished, we would have done this together."

Azula took his hand with hers and faced his look.

"So you don't think I'm a monster. You don't think I'm a failure and a shame for the family?"

He looked so shocked at her for a moment, but then he shook his head heavily.

"How could you think you are, Azula. You may have been confused and mislead, but you was never a monster or a failure. These are fathers lies, fathers venom, he has spitted on us until even mother was starting to believe it. I have seen your intentions in the end, Azula and this counts for me."

He pressed her forehead to his.

"And it seems to me you have finally seen, that other ways can work too. Uncle could change, I could change, so you can do too. All you need is a chance and all my life I have ever hoped to offer you this chance."

He saw this new shine in her eyes, as he pushed her head back, softly and it brought a proud and happy smile to his old wrinkled face.

"And thanks to the spirits I can do now."

Azula didn't know what to say. To see this love and trust in the eyes of this old man was so comforting, so encouraging, but at the same time it brought painful memories back to her mind. Her old friends were gone. Father was gone too and she caught herself having a sting in her chest about the idea that her mother was gone too. So many lost chances, no matter for good or worse.

She turned away from Zoko again and faced the head of the flying dragon, but her brother must have guessed this new wave of sadness correctly, because she could feel his supportive grip on her shoulders.

"You want to know more about the others fates, don't you?"

Azula stayed quite, but she nodded a bit. Zuko started to stroke her shoulders gently.

"Zirin has also never given up the search. She became my eyes and ears, she has reached places and dug in mud, I the Fire Lord was forbidden to touch, willing to take the blame all for herself if she would have ever been caught. Thanks to her and our search for you, we have uncovered many dark threats and schemes, most of them unknown to the world. She died sixteen years ago, peacefully. She has found a family at some of your other former group members, a home she could return and settle down in the end, as her time in the shadows was over. A home, which helped her to live with the demons she has collected during her life. I have always tried my best to protect her and the others, it has worked with most of them."

Azula felt her heart aching, but also a weak smile was rushing over her lips. It fitted to Zirin to be stubborn and having made her own decisions about her life, but she had never expected that she would dedicate her life to search for her. It hit Azula deep inside of her. The Princess recognized Zuko talking on.

"TyLee still lives on Kyoshi Island."

This quote lighted up the face of Azula and she turned back to Zuko in surprise, who smiled at her.

"Her hair is white as snow and she has passed the ninetieths like me, but she still leads all the Kyoshi Warriors. Of course she's not in action anymore, but she's still in command, leading the drill and education and she can still match any of the young warriors when it comes to agility."

Azula simply had to ask.

"Is she still such a cuddler?"

Zuko had to laugh hard.

"Ask her grandchildren and grand-grandchildren. They complaining about it sometimes, that she would keep embarrassing them in public with this habit."

Azula turned back with a smile and she felt, that Zuko was pulling her towards his chest.

"She will be so happy to hear, that you're okay. She regrets it, that you two had never the chance to clean the air."

His voice fell a bit at the last words and Azula noticed the sad break.

"Mai had also."

It was a deep grief in this quote and it convinced Azula to take her brothers hand from her shoulder to squeeze it a bit.

"Mai's death still hurts. She died two years before I abdicated the throne to Izumi. She has missed you too Azula. She was still holding a grudge against you about kidnapping Tom-Tom, but only because she never got the chance to talk things out with you. I miss her. There was always this certain fire in her eyes, when she talked about her time with you at the academy. I'm sure she would have loved to get a chance to fix things."

Azula felt Zuko's struggle to talk about Mai.

"Or to pin me at the next tree."

She wasn't sure, if this was the right way to take some of the tension, so she was so relieved, as she noticed the slight chuckle of her brother.

"Maybe. But only if you would have screwed this chance up. Mai had a soft side for me, so she would have given you a chance. For me."

Azula felt a warmth radiating from her brother and his quote and she smiled thankful at him.

"What about uncle. Did he searched for the perfect tea until the end?"

Zuko's face shined a bit.

"I think he still does. He has somehow managed not to leave completely. He only moved to a new neighborhood."

Zuko noticed Azula's confusion and chuckled.

"Korra told me one time, that he or better his spirit seems to live in the Spirit World now. And he still loves tea."

Azula smiled at Zuko for a moment, before her face darkened again. A slight moment of fear rushed over it, but she took a deep breath, before she faced the golden eyes of her brother.

"What about father?"

Zuko's face darkened as well.

"In the end he made one final misstep."

Zuko was struggling for words, but he kept focused on her.

"He managed to break out of jail and disappeared for years, until he made his moves, which revealed his full plan. Druk's appearance had shown him, that there are still dragons out there, so he has prepared a plan to regain his bending by performing an dark ritual, taking the fire from a dragon for himself. All he needed was the correct ritual, some of the disgraced and escaped Sages, who've been still loyal to him and a dragon egg to get the flame of a fresh hatched dragon. But father had underestimate the wrath of a dragon mother and the wrath of an ancient tribe, he thought it was lost like the dragons. Zirin was at his heels too, because she had hoped to find new hints about you too, but due to her words she realized too late, that the dragon had found him and so she couldn't call for help to catch him in time."

Azula nodded in silence, but the little huff told Zuko even more and he almost sounded amused.

"Yeah I was thinking the same. I cannot prove it, but I think Zirin has chosen to let him meet his doom, by staying passive. And I'm sure she knew, that I knew this fact, but none of us has lost a word about it. In the end father has brought doom upon himself by stealing a dragon egg."

Both stayed quite for a while and the wind in her ears was the only sound, which Azula could hear. But there was still one question left.

"And… mother?"

Azula could see the great pain, which rushed over Zuko's face. It was betraying him and proved his words wrong even before they had left his mouth.

"Died in peace forty-two years ago."

An uncomfortable feeling was crawling up Azula's spine, but she had to know it.

"You're still a bad liar Zuzu, at least to me."

Tears came to Zuko's eyes and he took a deep breath, before he talked to Azula again, but his voice was suddenly terribly old and weak.

"Mother was gone months ago, before she finally passed away, Azula. Her mind got… foggy. She started to forget things, had problems to remember meetings, occasions and so on, but within time it got worse and worse. She forgot people's names, then their faces, she was suddenly unable to do normal things. When it got really bad she even didn't recognized Noren, Kiyi or me anymore."

Tears were running down her brother's cheeks and Azula felt her chest tighten more and more.

"But worst of all was, when her memory came back as some sudden flickers from time to time, when she noticed, that something was terribly wrong, when she cried, because she wanted to force herself to keep the grip on her memories. She didn't want to forget us a second time. She has asked for you so many many times, before her memory collapsed."

He wiped over his face with the sleeve of his robe.

"It was terribly hard for the family to watch her decay before our eyes and all we could do was to comfort her as best as we could. It has brought us together, but the price was terrible."

Finally it was Azula, who was closing her arms around her brother. She felt her tears falling as she pressed him to her chest as close as she could.

"I'm sorry, Zuzu. I'm sorry I wasn't there."

She realized she was. She had stocked a lot of anger and frustration about her mother, but it was crumbling down at this story piece by piece, leaving a choking and stinging pain in her chest. She felt her brother carefully fondle her hair.

"But you're here now. And you're okay. I'm so glad to have you back Azula."

Both were still holding each other, as Druk started to fly lower, heading towards a certain beach near the Airtemple. If the siblings would have payed attention, they would have seen some persons already waiting there in the bright light of the full moon.


	15. Decisions

Druk landed beside the group at the beach. Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, Asami, Opal, Tenzin and Kya were standing beside a drawn circle in the sand. Korra was already in lotus seat within the circle, which was filled with the bright light of the full moon. Kya walked over to Zuko and Azula and gave the old man a long hug, before she turned to Azula to place a hand on her shoulder.

"Everything is prepared Azula. Korra and the Moon are waiting for you. Yue's spirit has promised answers."

Kya made a somber break before she continued talking.

"Maybe there is a chance to send you back. La has mentioned this chance."

Azula nodded in silence. She walked carefully towards Korra, but with every step she felt an uncomfortable tickle running down her body. She felt the looks of the others resting on her and she noticed the tears in the eyes of them. It made her stop inches before the circle and she turned back to them. Her voice was shaky.

"You came here, because you think this might be a goodbye?"

The kids tears started to run stronger, especially Meelo was visibly shaken. Asami was leaning against Tenzin, who was rubbing her shoulders. Zuko came closer to her with tears in his eyes.

"As I said Azula. None of us would deny you the chance to go back. At least I will have a chance to say goodbye."

He hugged her tight and Azula buried her face at his chest to cover the tears, which have floated her eyes. She didn't release her brother out of her arms until her tears were gone. Zuko walked back to the others, but Kya came over and this time the waterbender hugged Azula tight.

"If you get a chance for a safe return, don't hesitate. And don't forget us."

Azula's eyes shot wide open, as Kya placed a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"For a save travel, wherever you heart will lead you."

The waterbender placed another one on Azula's second cheek.

"From Lin to say sorry, that she cannot be here to say goodbye."

Kya released a confused Azula out of her arms and walked back to the others. The firebender was still staring at her in confusion, a hand brushing over her cheek, when Meelo crushed into her, followed by Ikki and Jinora. The boy hugged her tight.

"I'll miss you Azula."

Azula finally dared to place her hands on the shoulders of Meelo and Jinora.

"Thank you for the trip. It has been a great idea."

She felt the arms of the kids and the teenager tighten around her and they stand for a while until Korra cleaned her throat.

"It is time Azula."

The kids released the firebender and walked back to the others, in Meelo's case with a heavy sniffing sound.

Asami, Opal and Tenzin nodded at Azula and the Princess nodded back, before she took a deep breath. Then she walked into the circle and Korra guided her down in the lotus seat as well. Both were facing each other.

"And what exactly should I do?"

Korra smiled at her and offered Azula her hands.

"Not much, just meditating and trusting my guidance."

Azula observed the hands of the Avatar for a moment, before she took them both with her own. She recognized Korra's smile growing warmer, before she dared to close her eyes. And so she focused on her breathing.

First she felt nothing, but then she noticed the presence of the Avatar, the energy floating around her and through her. But there was also another presence, old and strong, but also young and curious. Azula couldn't resist and opened her eyes.

And nearly jumped up with a shocked gasp.

They weren't sitting at the beach anymore. They were on a wide field of flowers, Azula has never seen before. Spirits were flying and walking around in the night, but there was plenty of light. The flowers, the spirits and even Azula were glowing in bright colors. Korra also opened her eyes and smiled at Azula.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

Azula took a look around and stared with open mouth at the world around her.

"Where are we?"

"In the spirit world, Princess Azula."

This time Azula jumped up in shock and stared at a white haired woman behind her. The presence and the power this woman was radiating was old, but so incredibly strong. She noticed, that Korra was on her feet as well and the Avatar bowed before the woman.

"You have asked me to meet you and I have brought Azula with me. I want to help her to return home. La said, this would be possible."

The woman nodded at Korra with a smile and turned to Azula.

"I am Yue and I'm also Tui, the spirit of the Moon."

She walked closer to Azula and took carefully one of the firebender's hands. Azula was still staring at her in confusion, but she didn't wince back, as the spirit touched her hand. She felt a cold tickle running over her, but it wasn't an unpleasant one. In fact it soothed her. Yue observed Azula with a smile and nodded for herself.

"Yes, now I understand the mistake La has made."

She pointed to a hill in the distance.

"We have to take a little walk. I will explain what happen to you, Princess Azula."

The three started to walk through the flowers. It was like the light of the plants glowed stronger around the trio. Yue faced the questioning look of Azula and started to explain.

"You went over board decades ago. La has noticed it and had expected, that you would save yourself again."

Azula's confusion grew as she noticed, that Yue has switched her look to Korra.

"But you were drowning and so La saved you. But then he noticed, it wasn't you. And so La's tries had an unexpected effect on the person, who was drowning."

Azula took a surprised gasp.

"La thought I was the Avatar? But how?"

Also Korra shared baffled looks with Azula and Yue. The Moon Spirit smiled warm at both and pointed at Azula's chest.

"Because a part of the Avatar was sleeping in her. A fragment of the Avatar's soul, broken off and placed within you, Azula."

Korra's and Azula's jaws dropped and both stopped walking towards the tree. Yue chuckled a bit at their look.

"La has felt this part and so he wanted to help the Avatar. Since it was only a fragment, he thought the cycle was in danger, it was his explanation, why the presence of the Avatar was so weak and he wanted to protect the cycle. But since it wasn't the Avatar his tries had a different effect. Azula fell into a stasis and La and I took care of her during the decades until the effect finally faded."

Yue's face got sad and a bit ashamed.

"La and I are sorry, that it has took so long. But we want to help to fix this damage. This fragment can be sacrificed to bring you back to your time."

Korra was the first, who got her breath back.

"But this would mean, she will be drowning again."

Yue chuckled amused.

"No, she wouldn't return to this point in her life. The return is linked with the fragment. She would return to the point in her life, where she has gained this piece of the Avatar's soul."

The silence hung heavy between the three and after some moments they simply started to walk on towards the hill in silence. Azula's mind was racing. She could really go home. She could return. But how and to which point in her life? She had no clue. Yue seem to guess her questions, cause she pointed at the hill. A large tree was growing on this hill and Azula could now see a little warm flickering light on it.

"Don't worry, Azula. I have a friend, who will help you to find this place and who knows, how you can go back."

Her smile grew.

"He's waiting for you on top of the hill. Just follow the melody."

She bowed to Azula and placed a soft kiss on the Princess's forehead.

"Go with the blessing of the Moon, Azula."

Yue became lucent with a smile on her lips and faded into the night. Azula shared a nervous look with Korra. The Avatar was deep in her own thoughts and these seemed to cloud the mind of the woman. Azula was about to ask Korra, what she was thinking about, when a warm, but sad melody filled the air. The music was calling the two uphill and as closer they came to the top as clearer they could hear a male person singing. It took Azula a moment, but then she noticed the lyrics and more important the voice which was singing and she froze on spot. Korra stopped as well and took her arm to tug her further up the way, but Azula kept standing on place.

"What's wrong Azula?"

The firebender faced the worried look of the Avatar.

"This… it sounds like my uncle."

Korra smiled warm at Azula.

"I know. He has helped me a lot in the Spirit World some time ago. I'm sure he can help you too."

Azula started to chew on her cheek.

"Last time we met it wasn't on best terms. I..."

Korra placed her hands on Azula's shoulders.

"He's your uncle, Azula. He's a friend of Yue and he's a friend of mine. He won't let you down, Azula."

The firebender nodded weak at Korra and both continued their way up. As they reached the top of the hill, they could see Iroh sitting beside a fire at the giant tree. The sight was magnificent, but it elicited Azula a confused and surprised gasp, because she could see the walls of Ba Sing Se in the distance. Iroh had noticed the women, but he continued playing the luiqin and started to sing the song again, he has sung before. It was nearly taking Azula's breath to hear the lyrics she hasn't heard since ages.

"Leaves from the vine

Falling so slow

Like fragile, tiny shells

Drifting in the foam.

Little soldier boy

Come marching home

Brave soldier boy

Comes marching home.

Through dirt and through dust

Until shield and and sword rust.

Through cold and through heat

Let your heart drums the beat

Little soldier boy

Come marching home

Brave solder boy

Comes marching home.

Pains and fear

You won't find them here.

Mother's arms they spend

Final rest in the end.

Little soldier boy

Come marching home

Brave little soldier boy

Has find his way home."

They had reached the old man as the last note was fading in the air. Iroh wiped away a tear and stood up. He walked over to Azula and hugged his niece tight.

"You've come a long way, Azula. I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you earlier."

Azula didn't return the hug, but she also didn't push her uncle back. She waited until he released her out of her arms and nodded at him. Iroh walked over to Korra and both gave each other a long hug.

"You look wonderful Korra."

The woman blushed a bit.

"Thank you Iroh."

Now it was Azula, who cleaned her throat and Iroh chuckled a bit at her little impatience.

"Forgive an old man, but as a spirit time has lost it's sharp teeth to bite."

Azula rolled her eyes a bit, but the nervousness was still obvious.

"The Moon Spirit has send us to you. She said, you could help me to return home in my time."

Iroh's face got serious.

"I have watched at your fate, since I became a spirit and got aware of what happened to you my niece. Yes I can guide you back to your time. All you have to do is to find the place in yourself, where you have gained the part of the Avatar's soul and then you have to touch this place in you. It will activate the fragment and will bring you back to this point in your life."

Azula frowned at his explanation, but she could hear her own heartbeat.

"But I don't know when I have received this fragment."

Iroh chuckled a bit.

"Oh, I'm sure you have a clue. It's not only my will, which has brought an image of Ba Sing Se in this world here."

Azula blinked in confusion, but suddenly they weren't on the hill anymore. They were in catacombs, surrounded by a green gloomy light. Old ruins were around them. Korra was looking alarmed, but Iroh already started to walk towards a tunnel.

"It's getting warmer. Do you still don't know, where the Avatar has lost a fragment of his soul to you, Azula?"

The Princess stumbled a bit and got caught by Korra. She shared a shocked look with the Avatar, who got obviously worried.

"Azula, are you alright?"

The answer hit Azula like a lightning.

"I nearly killed Aang down here in the catacombs. He was in the Avatar state and I hit him with my lightning."

Azula freed herself from Korra's grip and ran down the tunnel, passing Iroh to reach another part of the cave. The Princess knew, what she would see, still it elicited her a little scream as she entered the scenery. It was a frozen image of the battle down here. She watched herself, a victorious smile on her lips while she was darting at the hovering Avatar in the air. She saw the shocked face of Katara and the painful look on Aang's face. And she saw the connection, the lightning, which was hitting the boy in the air and still in touch with her index and middle finger. Azula fell on her knees, shaking heavily.

"Here you have gained the fragment, Azula. The moment, when you nearly ended the cycle forever."

Iroh stopped beside Azula, while Korra was walking around in the cave, watching the scenery with open mouth, but also with tears in her eyes. Azua could see, how the woman was pressing her hand at her chest, like she was feeling the pain again. But this was impossible. The old Avatars and their memories were gone. Azula knew, that they were gone, destroyed by Vaatu.

"This has been so wrong, uncle."

Iroh smiled at her, but there was a sadness in his eyes.

"Yes, but in the end everything turned out to be fine. I only wish, that I would have believed in you, Azula like I have believed in Zuko. I have believed in the chance that he could change, but I haven't done so for you. Can you forgive an old man for giving you up too soon?"

Azula observed the wet eyes of Iroh for a moment and then the scenery all around her.

"Once I would have said no, but now when I look at this..."

She pointed at herself striking down the Avatar.

"So much has changed. Zuko has restored the power and glory of the Nation in a way I never have seen. So how can I forgive others some blindness as well."

Azula stood up and placed a hand on Iroh's shoulder.

"You help me now, this counts for me."

The next thing she felt was the arms of Iroh around her. She was about to return the hug, when Korra released a shocked scream.

"Aang…?"

Both turned to Korra, who was pointing in total shock behind Azula. Iroh and the Princess turned around and the firebender jumped back in fear and surprise as well. A lucent image of Aang was standing behind her with a smile. He was much older and higher than Azula and was wearing a beard, but his eyes had the same know glow, Azula remembered. Mist was spreading out from his image and in the mist more figures were hidden with closed eyes, like they were sleeping while standing. It was now, that Azula noticed a strange glow on her chest. She felt a panic rising in her, but Aang raised his hands to sooth her. He smiled at her and bowed before Azula. Then he looked at Korra his face changed into a proud one. He just nodded at the Avatar, before his look switched to the scenery. A little shadow rushed over his face, but he seemed to take a deep breath and pointed at Azula darting at him.

"Aang can you hear me? Aang?"

Korra's voice was shaking heavy and tears started to float her eyes. Aang smiled at her, he obviously had heard her, but he stayed silent. It seemed, that he wasn't able to talk to anyone, but he renewed the gesture towards the scenery.

"It is time, Azula."

Iroh's voice was sad. Azula felt her throat tighten. She saw Korra, who was still trying to communicate with Aang. Her grief was obvious and it was gnawing on the Princess to see her this way. Aang was still pointing at her version, who was striking his younger self down, ignoring the desperate tries of Korra to get in contact with him. She faced Iroh's look.

"I carry a fragment of his soul, right?"

Iroh nodded, but he started to frown.

"This fragment will be destroyed to send me back?"

The image of Aang turned his attention to Azula. Also Korra turned to her, frowning as well. Azula noticed the worries on Iroh's face. She turned to Aang and observed the man.

"But why are you a man now and not the boy, who lost this fragment?"

Her eyes narrowed as she noticed a brief moment of worries rushing over Aang's face. The vision of the Avatar instantly started to point at her younger version again. It made Azula's knees going soft.

"You would give up yourself to help me. All of you."

Aang seemed to ignore her, but she noticed his darting arm trembling. Azula wasn't sure why, but she felt that something wasn't the way it seems to be. She looked at Korra.

"I cannot make this decision on my own. This fragment belongs to you. I know now how it is to miss persons, who always have been part of your life, for good or for worse. Are you willing to give this up? Even if it's only a fragment? For me?"

Korra's mouth stood agape for a moment, but then she shared a tortured look with Aang and Azula, before she closed her eyes.

"Aang is willing to do this for you and so am I."

She opened her eyes again with a teary smile.

"I have never hoped to see him again, I have lost them at my fight with Vaatu and I cannot hold you back from your chance to return home, Azula."

She walked over to Azula and gave her a last hug.

"You have opened your eyes to see new ways, Azula. Promise me not to close them again, okay."

Azula had tears in her eyes as well as she nodded towards the Avatar, who was walking beside Iroh. The Princess passed Aang and nodded at the vision of him. She got closer to her younger self, shivering at the look on her face. The glow on her chest got brighter and brighter. It was like she could get a grip on it, if she would dare to touch it. She was now close to her own self. All she had to do now was to touch it.

It would end her trip to this time. Everything she has seen would be gone, swallowed by uncertainty. All the achievements, the peace, the balance. Everything would be at stake again. But she would get a second chance. A chance to make these things come true. A chance to fix things and relationships. A chance to be part of this difference.

Azula looked back at Korra and then at her younger self, before she faced the glow before her chest. It was like a shining gemstone hovering before her, filled with this immense power. She touched the glow and closed her fingers around it to a fist and took a deep breath. She has made a decision and she knew it would be the right one. It would give her the chance to make things right this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ones of you, who might have read 'A Fate of Joo Dee' have recognized my own extended version of 'Brave Little Soldier Boy'. I thought it would fit to the moment, when Azula met Iroh again to let him sing this song, since they had to return to Ba Sing Se (or at least an image of it in the Spirit World).


	16. Second Chances (Ending A)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody. This is it, the last two chapters. They are two different versions of an ending. I couldn't choose which one was better, so I port both of them and everyone can choose his/her favorite version. I wish all of you a lot of fun with it

Azula was back in the cave, back in her younger self as soon as her other hand had touched the shoulder of her younger self. It was like she was sucked into her own body again. She could hear the lightning crackle, the sound echoed from the walls all around her. Azula's heart cramped as she saw the Avatar falling down, while she was still darting with her arm towards his former position. It was so different to her old memory of this moment. She felt no satisfaction, no pride, no joy, only an awkward hole in her chest. The shame was gnawing at her and she closed her eyes for a moment to avoid the scenery. She heard the desperate scream of Katara and noticed her uncle attacking the agents and covering the retreat of the waterbender with the slack body of the Avatar. The Princess took a deep breath and opened her eyes again. This was a second chance, her second chance. She could be part of the right decisions this time. All she had to do first was to stick to her plan. At all costs.

* * *

They were on the way back to the Fire Nation. Everything worked like she had hoped so far, no one has started to get suspicious, not even TyLee, still the acrobat was observing her with a new interest. Azula has never given much about auras, but after all she went through she wasn't so sure about it anymore. For now she hoped, that TyLee was referring the changes to her total 'victory' at Ba Sing Se and her successful scheme to bring Mai and Zuko back together and back home. It was tricky and more stressful than Azula had anticipated. She knew what has to happen, but she caught herself over and over again about being worried that something could suddenly run different than she knew. This gnawing feeling got worse every day and so she finally needed someone to talk about it. But it had to be someone, who would instantly understand the weight of her problem, someone, who would handle these informations with care.

She opened the door to the cells deep in the guts of the ship and the guards instantly straightened up as she entered. Azula had her well known smile on her lips, as she passed them to reach the cell of Iroh. She opened the slit to take a look at the man in the cell.

"I think I should check my extra present for father from time to time. Dear Zuzu is so worried, that you might feel uncomfortable down here."

Iroh was sitting on his bed, his back turned to the door to avoid her look. He didn't show any reaction and Azula chuckled amused. She turned to the guards and her voice was dipping with sarcasm.

"My uncle seems to be a little shy today. Maybe a private conversation is more his cup of tea."

She chuckled at her choice of words, before her voice got a harder and commanding one.

"Guards! Leave us alone. It has been too long since I enjoyed some exclusive company with my dear uncle."

The guards followed this order instantly and Azula waited until they had left the block. She released a sad sigh and her face fell, while she observed her uncle through the slit.

"Azula always lies."

The sadness in her voice was real, but she knew Iroh wouldn't believe anything of it.

"But that's the key, no one will expect that I help the Avatar ending this war. They'll only see the blinded, plotting and cold Azula."

It was harder than she thought to talk about her plan, but she needed someone to share her plans, otherwise it would rip her in pieces.

"The Avatar isn't dead, the waterbender has saved his life and he will continue the fight and in the end he will win."

She has seen the little jerk of her uncle, but she had to admit, that he was hiding his emotions very well.

"How do I know this? Because I have seen it, I know how all of this can end, but that's the key, until know it also can end up different."

Her voice got darker and she closed her eyes.

"But this must not happened under any circumstances. The glory and honor of our Nation must be restored and father must be stopped. I cannot allow my father to win this war, so I must assure that Aang will win in the end. I must assure, that Zuko will become the new Fire Lord and I must assure that you will free Ba Sing Se."

She felt the tears coming to her eyes, but she pressed her forehead against the door and focused on her breath to control her emotions.

"And so I have decided to play my part as I have played it before. I will manipulate Zuko, fight him, try to use my friends against him to drive him away from father and from me. I'll force my friends to betray me like they have done before to assure that everything will exactly happen like it should be."

Azula opened her eyes again and suppressed a little gasp as she noticed, that Iroh has turned around to face her look with a lack of understanding, but also with great mistrust. The Princess chewed on her lip for a moment, before she continued.

"When everything should work like I have planned, like events have been before, then father's plan will fail at the day of the comet. When this day comes, you have to assure, that Zuko will come for me with the waterbender. Aang is the one, who must defeat father and he will. You will free Ba Sing Se at this day with your friends."

She let her hand slide into her pocket and took out a single Pai Sho stone, the lotus symbol. She snipped the stone towards her uncle and gave him a weak smile as she noticed, that his eyes widened in disbelief. Her voice was empty as she continued.

"Zuko and I will fight in an Agni Kai for the throne and I will loose, humiliated and isolated in the end, defeated by an waterbender. I will be thrown into an asylum, broken and bare any honor, but this sacrifice will be the start for my Nation back to glory and peace. A fair trade in my opinion and this time I know, that my actions will help to assure the Avatar's victory. My personal gambit for my Nation."

She sighed heavy and wiped away some tears.

"My lies have always been one of my strongest weapons. You don't need to believe me uncle, but you need to keep this knowledge hidden, even before Zuko. He will come to you again and ask you for guidance and in the end he'll make the right decisions. But don't let him know anything of this. He would only try to take me with him and this would risk everything."

Azula was about to close the slit again, when Iroh's voice made her stop.

"Why do you tell me this, Azula?"

Her eyes shot wide for a second and she noticed she was trembling. Iroh hasn't called her speech a lie yet, even if he still might not believe her. It was far more than she had hoped and this fact gave her a strange tickle in her guts. She faced his questioning look and her voice fell down to a whisper.

"As I said, I know how everything can end, because fate has played with me and my life. I have lived a life where things which might happen in the future already have happened. I got thrown through time and got send back. I got a second chance and..."

Azula hesitated but she forced the next words out.

"… and so you too."

The Princess heard the surprised gasp from Iroh. The next words would hurt, because she would allow weakness in front of him. But maybe he wouldn't believe her anyway. Maybe he would see it as another scheme of her, so it wouldn't really matter in the end.

"In the future where I have been, you've said you regret, that you wasn't there for me like you have been for Zuzu. When my plan will work, then I'll loose everything, my honor, my birthright, my friends and my family. It has once cost my sanity as well and it might cost it again, at least I'll try my best to convince everyone about it."

She took a deep breath.

"When I've lost everything. When I am thrown in the asylum, in bindings and straitjackets like a wild animal, will you… be there for me? Will you lead me back and help me to find my place again, to reconnect with my friends, with Zuko… even with mother?"

Iroh's jaw dropped. He was speechless, but Azula didn't wait for an answer. She straightened up again and took some deep breaths. Suddenly her face returned to the mocking one, she had shown for the guards. Her voice was strong again as she called for them.

"Guards! You can come back again. It seems my dear uncle doesn't feel comfortable about my extra care for him. Too bad that he's nothing more but an old and broken man now. An empty shell of his former self, now that Zuzu has chosen his side."

The door of the block opened and Azula passed the returning soldiers without a word and a satisfied smile on her lips, but it faded again, as soon as she was alone on her way back to her quarter. She wasn't sure, if Iroh has believed her words, but it has helped to talk about her plan. And she hoped, that he really had.

* * *

Azula was in this cell for two weeks now, caught between relief and sadness. Her plan had worked. Everything has happened like it has happened before. But this also meant it was the same cell, the same bindings and isolation, which was gnawing on her mind. It had scared her how easy she was able to play her breakdown again and to feel how she was permanent in danger to cross this line again, to fall back into old and troubled places in her mind, even if she now understood and knew, that she had chosen this way. But the victory made it worth it. No one would ever know, that she has taken an active part on this way, that she hasn't tried to stop the Avatar this time, but that she had assured his victory, but letting the pieces of the puzzle falling in place exactly like she knew. She hasn't done it for power, gratitude or fame, she has done it because it had to be done.

She got ripped out of her thoughts as she noticed the door getting unlocked. Azula set up her wicked grin and it grew wider as her uncle entered her cell with two members of the staff.

"Oh, uncle fatso give me the honor. I'm sorry, that nothing is prepared for such a high visitor, but the staff is not really the best here."

She laughed hysterical, but noticed, that the staff members were placing a table in the cell and everything for preparing a tea. She noticed the worried and scared faces of them, but Iroh was unconcerned. He waited until everything was ready and dismissed the men with a nod, as everything was ready. He started to prepare a jasmine tea as soon as both were on their own and ignored the insane behavior Azula was showing. He stood up as the tea was ready and walked to Azula to open the bindings.

"You must be insane, when you really think of opening these ones, uncle."

He stopped at her dangerous voice, but he had noticed a light tremble in it. It seems to fuel a new fire in him, but his voice was shaky as well as he answered.

"Once you have told me a secret about me, I haven't shared with anyone before. The fact, that I regret that I wasn't there for you like I was there for Zuko."

Azula fell silent instantly.

"You have asked me to be there for you, when your plan would be successful, when everything would be over and when you would have sacrificed everything."

He bowed down and opened her bindings. Azula stared at the old man, who had tears in his eyes.

"You've believed me…?"

Iroh handed her a cup of tea and nodded.

"You and the Moon."

Azula's eyes widened in surprise and she caught herself that she was touching her forehead, where Yue had kissed her in the Spirit World. Iroh smiled at her.

"So I wasn't mistaken. I was sure I have seen a glow on your forehead as you talked to me on the ship. The blessing of the Moon."

Azula felt tears coming to her eyes and Iroh smiled warm at her. He pointed at the table and suddenly Azula realized, that there was a third cup on it. She frowned a bit and the old man's smile got even wider.

"There's another person, who has recognized your scheme. I hope it was okay to invite her as well."

He walked to the door and knocked at it. It took some moments, but it got opened again and Azula's eyes widened in joy. She placed the tea on the table to get her hands free and a heartbeat later she found herself in the arms of her friend. The girl was crying in relief.

"I knew your aura was different all the time, Azula."

TyLee was hugging her as tight as she could.

"Why have you done this Azula? We would have helped you."

Azula failed to some degree to fight back the tears, but right now she didn't care.

"To assure that things will end right. I couldn't risk that father would win."

Azula felt the hand of her uncle resting on her shoulder as well. As she looked up at him, she could see him smiling proud at her.

"Could you tell us the story now, what has happened to you, Azula?"

The Princes freed herself out of TyLee's grip and nodded at the table and so Iroh and her friend took place at it and her uncle served the acrobat a cup and also another one for himself. Azula shared a thankful smile with both of them.

"Not all of it, not now. But I can start with a part of it..."


	17. A New World (Ending B)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another possible ending for this one, I simply couldn't decide.

Azula closed her eyes to take a deep breath. Then she turned back to Korra and sprinted towards the Avatar, ignoring the shocked look of the woman. The Princess took the fragment and pressed it against the Avatar's chest. She could feel it leaving her hand, returning to Korra. She could hear the Avatar taking a deep breath and Korra's eyes started to glow, while she got lifted up from the ground. Another light in the corner of Azula's eyes got her attention and she saw the vision of Aang glowing as well and so one figure in the mist after another. Korra got lifted higher and higher in the cave and it was like the energies were about to swallow her in a beaming light. The catacombs were fading in this blinding glow and Azula had to close her eyes.

She only dared to open it again as she recognized a hand on her shoulder. She watched in the glowing eyes of Korra. All the old Avatars were standing behind her with the same white glowing orbs. Confusion was in Korra's face.

"Azula. Why?"

The main part was Korra's voice, but there were hundreds of other voices in the background as well. The Princess blushed a bit.

"I cannot risk all of this only for my own fate. Everything Zuko has achieved, everything you have achieved, it would all have been gone, when I would have returned. I was raised to do everything to protect the glory of my Nation. I cannot risk this glory for a hope, that I could help to reach this goal again."

She saw the confusion in Korra's face and blushed even more.

"But I can help to secure it here and now."

She felt Korra stroking her face with a smile.

"You knew that it was more than a fragment now, didn't you?"

Azula wasn't sure, but it seemed to her, that it was Aang's voice now, who was speaking.

"No, but I have expected a boy and not a man. It told me that something must have happened with this fragment."

Korra's smile grew, but it was now definitely Aang's voice, who was speaking.

"Vaatu's destruction released our energies. Fate can be strange sometimes and somehow this fragment called us. It was an anchor for our souls in this world, a place to rest and sleep until you woke me up."

Azula bit her bottom lip.

"Ironic. Who would have guessed, that my try to kill you would once save the spirits of the Avatars."

A warm chuckle escaped Korra.

"No one."

Korra placed her hands on Azula's shoulders.

"You have sacrificed your chance to return to give me back what I have lost long ago. You have sacrificed your way home to save the peace and the glory of your Nation and of the world. This won't be forgotten Azula."

The Princess smiled thankful at Korra and noticed Iroh coming closer to them. They were on the hill again and it seemed, that the sun was rising.

"A new day is coming. I'm so proud of you Azula. Your uncle would be glad to know, that you will visit him once in a while."

Azula hugged the old man.

"I will and thanks for your try to help me."

Iroh chuckled warm and squeezed his niece.

"You have always made your own decisions. That's how you've become such a strong person."

He released her out of his arms and smiled at her. Korra's eyes were back to normal and she had some tears in it, still pressing her hand on her chest, where Azula had pushed the fragment in. She reached out her other hand.

"Time to go back to our world."

A little shadow rushed over Azula's face, but the supportive smile drove away the dark clouds.

"Don't worry, Azula."

Korra's voice was warm and determent.

"We will handle this. Together."

Azula smiled back and took Korra's hand. She still felt a bit like a fool to trust in this quote. But it felt right. And even if not, it has assured the achievements of her brother. This was enough to endure everything.

* * *

It has been years since Azula had worn official robes of the Royal Family. She was standing before the great door of the Central Hall of Republic City and was waiting for the final judgment of the rulers of all Nations.

Her appearance had caused great troubles and a big hype. The informations what really had happened to her were only uncovered step by step, still the speculations about her further fate has gone wild. The press was speculating from a new war, to an Agni Kai about the throne and most were expecting, that Azula would end up in chains again. It was really confusing the people, that absolutely no information was leaking out of the meetings about Azula.

The Princess was tugging nervously at her robe, when some old hands took hers.

"No need to be worried Azula. You can trust Korra and our friends."

Azula gave her brother a weak smile.

"I know, but I don't trust the rest of them."

Zuko was about to answer as the door opened. Azula took a deep breath, but she thankfully took Zuko's hand as her brother offered her this sort of support. Both walked in the hall towards the table, where the members of all Nations and the Avatar was waiting. Azula also noticed Asami at the table and Lin and Kya, who were sitting beside Tenzin. Since the meetings had taken place in Republic City it was Zhu Li Moon, who started speaking.

"Princess Azula of the Fire Nation. You appearance has caused a lot of questions about your fate, which had to be discussed by the members of the Nation. Since you have been linked with dark times of our history, these questions had to be answered with special care, but we have considered all aspects of your special fate and all of your actions have helped us to come to an agreement. Every Nation has considered the past and the presence and here are our decisions."

Zhu Li took place again and a member of the Republics of the Earthkingdom stood up.

"The Republics of Earthkingdom are the rightful followers of the former Earthkingdom and all of us feel bound to the former treaties the kingdom has formed with the Fire Nation. Decades ago the Dai Li has taken part in a try to destabilize the Fire Nation. Your disappearance was linked with the first hints, which have finally uncovered these actions. Back in these days the young Fire Lord Zuko and the Avatar have uncovered these shameful schemes, but a compromise has been made. The kingdom has given its support for the foundation of Republic City and it has given a pardon for you. In exchange a new war has been prevented and the Dai Li survived. This was kept secret, but the treaty is still valid. The Republics trust in the friendship and the honor of the Fire Nation. There is noting more to say to this case from us."

Azula's jaw would have dropped, but she remained her grace, still she shared a little look with her brother, who had a mischievous smile on his lips. Two twins stood up next. Azula noticed that it was a man and a woman, but even she had to admit, that it was hard to tell, who of them was male and female. It was the woman, who was speaking.

"The Northern Water Tribe is holding no grudge against the Princess of the Fire Nation. We share a deep friendship and trust with the Fire Nation in these days. Lord Zuko and the Avatar have assured, that Azula wants to support the way of peace and friendship this proud Nation has chosen since the long war and we have no reason to mistrust any of these words of our friends. The Northern Water Tribe stands strong with his his friends and is willing to defend the decision of its friends. There is nothing more to say to this case from us."

Azula could feel her heart beating faster. Her look wandered to an old woman beside Tenzin. She had seen her in the temple during the last week from time to time, but had avoid her as good as possible. She was smaller than she remembered her, but she still had this piercing blue eyes. Katara stood up from her place and faced Azula with an emotionless look.

"I have a grudge against Azula. She has tried to kill me, my friends and the Avatar, my later husband more than once. I have seen her lying, cheating and plotting against all of my friends and her brother over and over again."

Katara left her place and walked in front of Azula, facing her golden orbs with her blue ones.

"But I have also seen her trying to strengthen her Nation. I have heard from her change since she was washed at the shores here and I have noticed her sacrifice for the Avatar and for the world her brother and my husband have formed. I have seen her past and how she was formed to the person she was."

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath and then she hugged Azula, which elicited a great murmur and surprised gasps, even from Zuko, Tenzin and Kya. The Princess stiffened uncomfortable and didn't dare to move even a finger, staring in total disbelief at Katara, who carefully released her out of her arms with a warm smile.

"I have once met an old woman, who was eaten up by her hate, who used bloodbending to get revenge at all costs. I don't want to turn into this woman. Aang has always given a second chance and how could I disgrace his heritage by denying you such a chance. I trust my friends and I trust in their judgment."

She returned to her place and nodded at Azula.

"So I trust in you too and this is all the Southern Water Tribe has to say in this case."

She took seat again, but gave Azula a warning glare.

"So don't screw this up, okay."

She winked with one eye to Azula and an impish smile was around her lips. Katara really seemed to enjoy the baffled looks of her children. Azula turned to Izumi, but the Fire Lord signaled Zhu Li, that she wanted to wait with her speech until the president would have spoken, so the woman stood up and corrected her glasses.

"Republic City wouldn't exist the way it does without your investigations and the treaties between the Earthkingdom and the Fire Nation. We trust in our friends and their judgment in you, but also another aspect was important for me. Back in the days of the war my grandfather was a prisoner of the Fire Nation. He was thrown into a working camp and forced to do hard labor on the fields to help with harvest. He never talked much about the cruelties of the guards and the exhausting work, which has caused the death of many others, but he told me a story about the people who lived in the Fire Nation. He told me about children, who placed food on purpose on their ways from the camp to the field to help the hungry men, beside the threats of the guards. He told me about women, who came to the fields to supply the men with water and fresh cloths and about an old woman, who dared to oppose the guards and called them a shame for the Nation to treat other men like this as they tried to stop the other women. He told me that this had shown him, that there are good people everywhere and that also the Fire Nation was suffering as well. Today the Nation doesn't suffer anymore. The Fire Nation is our ally and a friend and Republic City trusts in our friends and knows, that they'll do anything to assure, that this won't ever happen again. So we trust in you Azula, cause you seem to have seen how this war has hurt your own Nation as well and this all I have to say in this case."

Azula felt her eyes watered a bit, but she suppressed the urge to wipe her eyes. She felt Zuko's hand resting on her shoulder and she dared to squeeze it back as the only reaction. But she felt her heart beating faster as Fire Lord Izumi stood up. Her face was hard and she pressed her fingertips together before her face. She reminded her so much of Mai in this situation and this fact made Azula a little nervous. Also Zuko seem to be a bit worried.

"I, the Fire Lord feel most honored by all this trust from our friends."

Izumi faced Azula's eyes and her look hardened visibly.

"But I also feel ashamed by the blindness a member of my family has shown all these years. I respect the decisions of our friends and the generosity and compassion honors me and my family. But as the head of my Nation and as a person, who shares the faults and the shame Princess Azula has caused, I cannot simply give her pardon. I am bound in blood with these mistakes and so I have to take responsibilities. The shame has to be purged for the honor of the Nation and my family and so this is my decision in this case."

Azula felt her world spinning. She had only talked a few words with Izumi during the last week and she had seen great strength in her, but she had never expected that her niece would be a problem in this case. On the other hand she really should have expected this. Izumi was obviously taking her role very serious and she was an outstanding member of the Fire Nation, filled with the pride and dignity her position was demanding. Azula prepared for the worst.

"You have to prove your change to me, Azula. You have to show me, the Fire Lord, that you are willing and capable to defend this honorable peace. You'll show me, that you're able to find a place here in this world, a profession and until you have done so you won't be allowed to return to the Fire Nation. Prove me, that you're willing and capable to make up for your mistakes. Accept this obligation or accept the challenge for an Agni Kai. It is your choice now how this guilt will be purged."

There was a dead silence in the hall. No one had expected this reaction from Izumi, even Zuko who was staring in total shock at his daughter. Azula's look kept locked with Izumi's glare for some painful long seconds… and then she bowed deep before her.

"To know that my Nation is ruled by a Fire Lord, who knows her responsibilities and who respect honor this way warms my heart. I never asked for a free way, but for a fair chance to prove myself. I gladly take this chance, you my Fire Lord offers to me to prove my value for the Nation and to clean my reputation and the honor of my family."

She straighten up again and to her relief she could see a proud smile on Izumi's face. She has obviously passed a first test.

"In case council man Tenzin wouldn't have any objections, I would stay at the Airtemple until I have found a new home and a place to study or to learn a profession. This world is still new for me, so I can use some help and orientation."

Izumi was about to answer, when Lin stood up from her seat. She was in her uniform again, but Azula noticed the nervousness in her voice and the faint red hue on her cheeks.

"About the new home. I could offer you to live with me an Kya at my apartment here in Republic City. I hope you'd consider this option as well."

This time Azula's jaw dropped, but she was a bit relieved, that Kya's jaw did the same. Lin's ears had already taken a crimson red color and she took place again. The metalbender tried to hide her face, but she got turned around by Kya, who had gain back the control over her face. The woman smiled warm at Lin and gave her a kiss on her lips, whispering some words of approval to her girlfriend. The murmur hasn't died yet, as Asami stood up as well.

"And I can offer her an internship in my company. Azula will get the chance to find orientation and in case she find a profession, which would be interesting for her, she can instantly start with her education or studies."

The woman smiled warm at Azula before she took place beside Korra, who also gave her girlfriend a deep kiss.

Azula was speechless. She shared looks with Lin and Asami, who were smiling at her and then with Zuko, who had tears in his eyes. She hadn't notice, that Izumi has left her place until she felt a hand resting on her shoulder. Her niece was smiling at her.

"And you can count on the love and support of your family as well. You won't be alone Azula and I the Fire Lord will welcome you home with open arms when you've managed these tasks. And I have no doubts, that you'll handle them. You're not alone anymore. You never was."

She hugged Azula for a moment and returned to her place.

"Then it is settled. You'll prove me that you have changed and you'll restore your honor, And this is all I the Fire Lord have to say in this case."

Zhu Li shared a satisfied smile with every member of the other nations and stood up.

"Than this case is closed and this meeting is over. All of you are dismissed and Azula..."

The presidents smile grew wider.

"Welcome to your new world."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my second version of a possible ending. As I said I can see both versions as possible decisions of Azula and I wasn't able to choose a main version, so I published both and everyone can choose the version he or she likes more. Thank you to everyone for all this support and interest in this story. I'm so happy for all of your encouragement. I hope this one was some fun for all of you.
> 
> Yours gemsofformenos


End file.
